


The Lost Son Of Nemeth

by whydontyouallf_fadeaway



Category: Merlin (TV), The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydontyouallf_fadeaway/pseuds/whydontyouallf_fadeaway
Summary: When King Rodor's son, who has been kept prisoner in his father's dungeon, escapes from Nemeth, he finds his way to Camelot. There he meets a young servant called Merlin who helps him find his way to adjusting to life outside of his father's dungeon. But when he falls ill, it's up to Merlin and Arthur to ride back to Nemeth to help save him and help him become all he's wanted to be; a knight.





	1. Chapter 1

The disowned son of Rodor made his way to Camelot; taking one of his father's many horses from it's stable to make the journey. Kev never felt accepted in Nemeth, he wasn't like everyone else, and for that reason, his father banished him from the kingdom and kept him locked in his dungeon when he found out his secret. The horse hesitated as they walked closer to Camelot through the deep, misty forests and Kev started to feel as if they were being followed so encouraged the horse to speed up a bit, “Come on, Tyrion!” he shouted as they galloped through the forest. But the horse soon suddenly stopped in his tracks and a circle of Bandits surrounded them.

As the Bandits got closer, Tyrion started to retreat back, scared and nervous of their presence, but with others behind them, there wasn't many places they could go. Swords came out in front of them, and they began to threaten Kev and Tyrion just by their actions of slowly inching closer.

Kev concentrated on a thick, large branch of a tree ahead, the feeling inside of him built up, “Forbearnan firgenholt.” he whispered to himself which suddenly caused the branch to break off and fall on two of the Bandits, knocking them unconsious. The rest all shouted causing Kev to jump off Tyrion and get him to safety before rushing back to fight them. He held out his hand, “Onbregdan.” he said and a sword from one of the guys on the ground hovered above the ground, “Flayo fago!” he instructed as he swiped his arm and hand towards them and the sword flew in the direction, taking out three Bandits who stood in a line.

They didn't want to lose any more of their people they all retreated back into the forest, trying to hurt whoever else decided to walk through the forest. Kev had tied Tyrion to a nearby tree, out of harm's way and went over to him, stroking his nose and mane, cradling his head, making sure he was calmed. When Kev was satisfied his horse was okay, he climbed back on and began the next half of their journey. He could see the tops of Camelot in the long distance and he smiled to himself, hoping that nothing else would get in his way of his sweet arrival to Camelot. He always dreamed of leaving Nemeth and away from King Rodor and all he wanted was to be a Knight; he knew he had the potential, even without the use of his magic, he was a fighter.

Camelot was so near, yet so far. The tops of the castle were becoming more visible the closer he got and he could sense the last little trek was going to be a long one. Tyrion was getting tired, but he felt the forests were too dangerous to camp in so he had to slowly keep moving, even if it meant only stopping to give Tyrion the little food and water he had left, and having none for himself.

It was a relatively safe journey to Camelot, and Kev had to keep his distance from Uther, knowing that his father would've told him about his magic which was forbidden here, but if he wanted to become a knight, he would have to make himself known eventually, even if it meant lying about his powers. The market was bustling with activity, kids running around, collecting old fruit to throw at a young servant who had been stuck in the stocks for some reason and he now had to suffer his punishment. He climbed off Tyrion, bringing his rein to the front of him so he could walk beside him and he made his way to the young boy who has suffering at the hands of the children. Watching with Tyrion at his side, Kev couldn't help but laugh at seeing the kids play and have fun, he didn't see much of it in Nemeth, as King Rodor always had him locked up in the dungeon – hence the dirtiness of his clothing and skin – and forbid him from using his magic in anyway; so it was nice to see kids making the most of their time outside.

The young boy noticed Kev watching to the side of him, and smiled at his amusement to his expense. When the boy was finally freed from his punishment, he picked the fruit out of his hair and from his clothes while he walked towards Kev who had started to tug lightly on the dirty string of his shirt. “Don't worry, I'm used to it.” he told him, noticing Kev's slight concern. “Not seen you around here before.” the boy noted.

“I used to dream of coming here as a young boy. I loathe Nemeth and I wish to settle here. I was just looking at options.” Kev explained as the boy carefully held his hand out to Tyrion, before slowly stroking him. Old fruit didn't bother Tyrion and so he leaned his head forward, taking a piece of fruit that had been caught up in the boys hair and eating it for himself. 

The boy chuckled, stroking him again as he took another piece off his shoulder and handed it to him, which Tyrion ate in a mere second. “I'm Merlin, by the way, Prince Arthur Pendragon's servant.” he introduced him self and held out his hand for Kev to shake.

Kev took Merlin's hand and shook it firmly, “I'm Kev, son of the King Rodor of Nemeth and this is Tyrion, one of my father's horses.” he replied and Merlin stroked him again and Tyrion made a happy noise followed by Kev giving him a pat. “What got you put in there then?”

Merlin chuckled, looking back at the stocks behind him and the floor was covered in the rotten fruit that had not long been thrown at the young boy stood in front of him, “Oh, the Prince, Arthur, has gone off with the Lady Morgana's maid for the day. I lied for him, and Uther found out I protected him and as always, I'm in the stocks.” Merlin admitted, seeming annoyingly used to it which upset Kev; though he would've preferred a lifetime in the stocks compared to all the time he spent in the dungeon. “If you're looking for somewhere to stay, maybe I can help. Allow me to introduce you to Gaius, he might be able to sort out somewhere for you to live.”

“I don't want to give you both any trouble, I'm sure Gaius is very busy.”

“No, please, I'm sure he could do with some help when I'm not around.” Merlin insisted. “You can tie Tyrion up outside while we sort something out for him, he'll be very safe, I promise.” Kev lowered his head in agreement and both he and Tyrion followed Merlin to Gaius's chambers.

*** 

The two men walked across the short way to Gaius and Merlin's home and Kev tied his horse as tightly as his magic secretly would let him and he followed Merlin inside, giving Tyrion one last stroke. 

“Gaius? Gaius? It's only me.” Merlin called as he walked through the house but the court physician was nowhere to be found. “He must've gone out, take a seat while I just get changed and get out of these smelly clothes.” 

Looking around, Kev noticed a book that seemed deliberately hidden under a counter, and became curious; just like he was always was. When he was locked up in his father's dungeon he always tried to think of different ways to escape; he would look at every stone, every crack and wonder if there was a way he could get out of where he had been forced to stay. Using only his mind and focus, he slowly dragged the book out a little, enough that he could open the book, “Unheran achtung bragdan.” he whispered, which allowed the book to open. He flicked through the pages quickly using his magic to do so and to take it all in, Merlin's book of magic gave Kev some things that even he didn't know yet and though he felt bad for letting his curiosity get the better of him again, on this occasion it was worth it.

Merlin returned from his bedroom, and Kev quickly pushed the book back with his magic. The young sorcerer handed the disowned prince some clean clothing, “Here, take these. I'll make sure those clothes are washed for you.” he told him and Kev hesitantly took the clothes from him. He never would believe he deserved such kindness from anyone after the life he had had so far; but he was grateful of the kindness of Merlin.

Removing his dirty shirt, Kev suddenly remembered the scars that adorned his back and his self consciousness set in, realising that Merlin could see. Though those scars are nothing compared to the ones he had lower down and he quickly had to bring them out in order to change. Turning back to Merlin, Kev could see the puzzled look in his eyes, the wonder of what happened to him, “It's noth...”

His sentence was interrupted by the banging of the door as it opened and they both turned, “Merlin, who's horse is that outside?” the elderly man shouted as he tripped over the threshold. “Oh, I beg your pardon. Yours?”

“Er, yes. Sorry.” Kev stuttered, “His name is Tyrion, belongs to my father, King Rodor.”

Gaius frowned, “King Rodor of Nemeth is your father?” he questions and Kev nodded in response, “Rodor doesn't have a son... unless, you're _that_ son.”

“What are you talking about, Gaius?” Merlin asks.

Gaius sighed and walked towards the table, holding out his hand to gesture to the boys to sit down. “King Rodor supposedly only had a daughter, Mithian, but before her, he had a son, Kevin; a child he had with an Irish witch who practised magic in both Nemeth and here in Camelot. After you were born, Rodor banished your mother from both towns stating that if she ever returned, he would have her executed, burned at the stake. But she did not listen and a few years later she returned and unleashed several painful and fatal illnesses to many of villagers, wiping out almost half of them. King Rodor then made good on his promise when she was finally caught and burned her at the stake in front of Uther's father who was King at the time.”

“So where does Kev fit into all this now?”

“Rodor essentially disowned the poor boy.” he answered, looking to Kev who lowered his head sadly, “He believed that he would possess magic and claimed he once caught him do so, therefore he told the King of Camelot that he would keep him locked up in his dungeon in Nemeth until the day he died.”

“How did you escape?” Merlin questioned as he leaned closer in his seat, taking in every expression on Kev's face. He noticed the little twitch of his jaw, his temples moving as he clenched the muscles nearby. Merlin felt sorry for him, there was one thing to hide your magic, like he did, but to be constantly locked up with no freedom and still be forbidden to use them, wasn't even something Merlin could bear to think about.

Kev licked his lips nervously, “There was a sudden opportunity and I took it, I took it without being scared, knowing I had the power to do so and not care.” Kev paused to reflect for a moment, “My father used to have me tortured in his dungeon, he would hire people who took pleasure in hurting others and sat and watched, laughing at it like I was a freak show. He didn't care about me, all because I could do magic, he didn't even ask if I just wouldn't do it, he just locked me up, pretended I didn't exist until he wanted to hurt me. If he wanted me to stop the magic, I would never have done it in front of him. I guess I was just a reminder of her.”

He stood up immediately and walked over to an open space of the house, running his hand through his hair. Taking in a shaky breath, Gaius looked to Merlin, “Show him.” he told him. “Or at least tell him.”

Merlin looked over to Kev again you had walked over to a window and looked out of it. Across the courtyard, Kev noticed a brunette walking up into the castle. She looked around, her brown her holding up surprisingly in the breeze, her red lipstick complementing her skin tone beautifully. “That's Morgana, the king's ward.” he informed her, and he noticed that Kev had stopped paying attention as he became fixated on this woman who he could see across the forecourt. The way he looked towards her had a sad feeling to it, like he wanted to forget for a moment after what Gaius had told him, and Merlin respected the time alone he needed. “She's beautiful, isn't she?”

“Yeah,” Kev nodded, “She's... she's lovely.” he mumbled as he walked away from the window and sat back at the table.

The sorcerer joined him and Gaius took a step back from the table to allow Merlin to talk to Kev. “You aren't alone, Kev.” he said and the disowned prince turned to his new friend with a little frown. Gaius gave the the boy a nod and he held out his arm to the shelf behind him, “Offeall aestel!” he commanded and a pot fell off the shelf and hit the ground without breaking.

Kev's eyes widened, shocked that he found someone else that could do magic just like he could. The first person he had found since arriving, and it was someone just like him. Though Merlin had a better upbringing than he did, it was a comfort to have someone he eventually feel he could completely confide it. His shock turned to a little grin, followed by Merlin letting out a little chuckle. On the table was a book, one of Gaius' many books on anything that he might need to help fight whatever evil came to Camelot. Kev concentrated on the book, “Unheran achtung bragdan.” he recited slowly and his eyes briefly lit up just as the book opened by itself. Both of the boys laughed and Merlin placed a comforting hand to Kev's shoulder before looking to Gaius.

The physician walked closer and sat down, “You can stay with us, I will get somewhere safe to keep your horse, I'm promise you.”

“What about the stables?” Merlin suggested enthusiastically.

“If Uther finds out he's here, he will have him banished and I won't allow that but I'll see what I can do. You're welcome to stay here for the foreseeable, but, you must not use your magic here. However, _if_ you must use it, use it without anyone knowing like Merlin does. He'll help you control it, won't you, Merlin?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thank you.” Kev said before switching his look between each of them, “Thank you both.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kev had been asleep, the best sleep he had had in years but he was soon woken up by something that had never bothered him before; nightmares and voices, specifically one voice; that of a woman calling his name. First starting off with little whispers before they started screaming more desperately which then woke him up. He tried to ignore it, assuming it was the affect of his magic colliding with the mental change of being out of the dungeon but he hoped it wouldn't happen again. 

His nightmare was a standard nightmare, nothing too outrageous happened, it was just flashbacks to the time spent in the dungeon, but the worse thing was about the nightmare was that it felt so real. The scarring on his skin started to burn as he remembered how he got them; a night in the dungeon, his father had one too many drinks and decided he wanted to see him suffer. This time however, he did it himself, not using his many riches to hire someone to do it for him; it started with a few whips of a rope, causing animal like scratches to his back, then it came the scolding hot water that had been boiled on a stove and brought in by one of the cooks. His father would start by using a wooden spoon to burn shapes into his back and arms while he was chained by his limbs and forced to lie on his front naked as a baby. But that was never enough for King Rodor, when he unchained his feet, Kev tried to roll onto his front and scramble into the corner, terrified; he was only 17 at the time, scared of his father when he just wanted to be cared and loved by him. Once Kev managed to cower in to the corner of his cell weakly, his father raged, shouted and screamed at him, telling him he was a failure and that he wasn't wanted before forcing his legs straight and pouring the scolding water into his lap, disfiguring the skin for life, stopping the functions most men had. All his father did was laugh, not just chuckles, but big, joyful roars of laughter that the guards joined in with as Kev screamed on the floor in pure agony as his skin burned.

Kev's wounds never healed properly, they constantly got infected due to the lack of care that anybody provided him with and he still deals with the pain of them even now. The trek from Nemeth to Camelot took a toll on him and his old wounds, the burning he felt during his dream turned out to be his scars slowly becoming re-infected and weeping on to his shirt, therefore making the fabric stick to them. Merlin was asleep on the floor, allowing his new friend the bed, but woke up himself not long after Kev and noticed his discomfort when he looked over to him. Merlin shot to his feet, sitting next to him on the bed as Kev tried to suppress the sounds of agony that he built inside of him making his stomach tighten. Lifting up his shirt, Merlin had never seen anything like it; the scars were weeping liquid that had started to bubble on his skin making it burn. Sweat had began to form on Kev's forehead, the colour draining from his face until it was almost the colour of the crèam sheet over the bed.

Wrapping the ill boy's arm around his neck, Merlin dragged the almost lifeless Kev to the other room, “Gaius! Gaius! Help me!” he panicked, and Gaius rushed over, clearing the surface of the table so they could lie him on it.

“What happened?” he asked as he helped Merlin get him onto the table and lying him down. Kev mumbled incoherently, his head lolling from side to side, the sweat dripping onto the floor and his body and face stretched out in pain.

“Er, I woke up and he looked in pain and I lifted his shirt to see what it was and he has scarring on his back. They were bubbling, Gaius, like nothing I've ever seen before.”

“Help me turn him and hold him still so I can take a look.” Gaius instructed and Merlin sprung into action, carefully helping him move Kev onto his side so he could rid him of his shirt and check the problem that was described to him. He then noticed the scarring go below the waistline of his trousers and careful moved them down, showing them both the multitude of what King Rodor had inflicted on him.

Merlin watched as Gaius careful examined the wounds, and decided what needed to be done. After a few minutes, he carefully put his shirt back down and allowed him to lay back flat on the table. “What's going on? Surely that's not normal.”

Gaius shook his head, “No, it's not. His scarring is severely infected. They were never treated properly back in Nemeth because his father simply didn't care enough about him to allow anyone to treat him. The wounds have reacted with the air that is swarming with germs and getting into his them, making the reaction incredibly severe.”

“Is he going to be alright?”

“With the right treatment, yes. However, he needs two things that Camelot currently is short of, and Nemeth is the only place that has it.”

Merlin looked down to Kev, knowing the only option he had was to go to Nemeth and get the ingredients he needed, “I'll go.” he suggested, “Tell me what I need.”

As he packed a bag, Merlin kept looking to Kev, worried about how he would get through this. He almost didn't want to leave him, but he needed to see him better. “Myrhh, and St. John's Wort. But do not tell anyone in Nemeth it's for Kevin otherwise Rodor will make sure he does not get it.” Gaius told him and Merlin made his way to rush out of the room, “Take Arthur with you!”

“Yeah, yeah!” he called as the door closed behind him. Kev continued to groan and moan as the pain was causing agonising pain that the burning of his wounds were making him unable to communicate in anything other than the the pained noises coming from him. Gaius walked over to him and sat on the chair to his side, finding a cloth, he started to wiped the sweat from his skin, trying to calm him down, but nothing was working to stop the pain.

Kev's eyes started to flicker, like he was having a dream, “Kevin. Kevin.” the same female whispered in his head, but he didn't completely register it as the pain was numbing every thought. Then he started to fit on the table, his arms flailing but they soon started to spasm and become rigid with pain. Gaius stood trying to calm him down, stroking his skin telling him it was going to be alright. Eventually, Kev stopped fitting but the court physician was worried about what effect the seizures would also have; Merlin had not long left but Gaius needed him back quickly, and so did Kev.

*** 

Merlin entered Arthur's room, hoping he'd be back from his time alone with Guinevere, but he hadn't seemed to have returned. Walking down the corridor, he made his way to Morgana's room and lightly knocked on the door and waited to see if she beckoned him in but she didn't. He needed someone to accompany him to Nemeth and quickly.

Rushing around the castle, he soon bumped into Morgana who was on her way back to her room, “Morgana. Is Arthur back yet? I need his help with something. Now!”

“Merlin, what's going on?” she asked and Merlin looked around impatiently. “Merlin, you can trust me? Come.” she encouraged and took his hand, and walked him down to her room. She looked both ways down the corridor to make sure it was empty before pulling him over the threshold.

He seemed hesitant to tell her, but deep down, he knew she could be trusted and he also believe that she would sympathise with Kev. “Okay, look, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell Uther. Do you promise?”

“Of course, Merlin, I promise.”

Merlin nervously sat down on the bed and scratched the back of his neck, “I met this guy. His name's Kevin and he's the son of King Rodor...”

“I thought King Rodor only had a daughter.” Morgana interrupted.

“No, he had a son too who he kept locked in his dungeon because he knows how to do magic and Kev's mother was some kind of Irish witch who killed half of the villagers of both Camelot and Nemeth with a disease she made happen with magic.” Merlin explained and Morgana walked towards him and sat next to him on her bed. “Anyway, Kevin's sick and with Gaius and I need to get to Nemeth to get some ingredients so he can treat him.”

“And you need someone to come with you?” she questioned and Merlin nodded and swallowed with a concerned look. She looked around, wondering whether Arthur would be back yet, but she didn't care. As Merlin predicted, her facial expression made him believe that she was starting to take an interest, he look was one of worry, even though she had never met him; it was clear she wanted to help. “Take me to him, let me see.”

As they left her chamber, she made sure that no one was around as she can get to him as quickly as possible. The guards were used to seeing them walk around the castle but it was more Uther she was worried about bumping into, just in case he tried dragging her into something that would take her away from her task at hand. Luckily they managed to make it out of the castle without seeing him or anyone else that tried to talk to them and they got to see Kev as quickly as possible.

Kev's head tossed and turned as he mumbled weakly to himself and Gaius tried to keep him as comfortable as he possibly could. The wooden door noisily opened as Morgana and Merlin walked in, “Merlin told me what was going on. I just wanted to see him for myself. How he's doing?”

Gaius looked worryingly to them both as Kev kept on mumbling along with weak groans. Taking the cloth back out from the bowl of water next to him, he placed the cloth onto Kev's sweating forehead. “He needs help and quickly or he might not make it.”

Looking down to Kev, there was something about him that made Morgana look at him the same way he did yesterday at the window as he watched her go into the castle. She sat down next to him for a moment and took his hand; it was cold and clammy but she grabbed it as comfortingly as she could. For that brief moment, he stopped fussing and actually seemed to calm down a little; the painful moans and the tossing just suddenly quietened the moment she grabbed his hand. She let go and it returned again and both Gaius and Merlin were confused about the affect she was having on him but it was nice to see him calm, even just for a minute.

Standing up, she looked back down to him before turning to Merlin. “He's in such a bad way.” she noted, “I'll come with you to Nemeth. What do you need?”

“Myrrh and St. John's Wort.” Gaius told her.

Kev groaned so Morgana looked back down to him, “I happen to know the king has some Myrhh stashed in the castle but the Wort will have to be retrieved from Nemeth.” Merlin nodded once while Morgana walked back over to Kev who's laboured breathing started to get worse. She leaned her head down to him and placed her hand to his forehead, “It's okay, we're going to get you better.” she whispered and Kev opened his eyes and looked to her with a slight smile that briefly coloured his pale complexion.

Her hand ran down his cheek as she stood back up and cupped his face before using her thumb to stroke over the stubbled facial hair. Weakly, Kev lifted his arm and lightly gripped her wrist with another little smile but he couldn't keep his arm up for long and let go after only a moment. “We should go.” Merlin suggested and she nodded as she stood back up and lingered her hand in Kev's. After letting go, they both rushed out of the house and made their way back to the castle.

Inside, Morgana took Merlin downstairs to the dungeons. Seeing the guards up ahead made them walk back, hiding behind the wall, “Wait here, it's in a particular cell that only certain people are allowed in to.” she said and Merlin nodded. Morgana walked off towards the guards and they immediately let her through with a respectful lowering of their heads as they stood to attention with a little slouch.

While he waited, being near the dungeons had a completely different feel since meeting Kev, knowing that a similar place like this almost his entire life was horrible. Merlin had been in here before and that alone was something he has tried not to repeat so he couldn't imagine what it must've been like dealing with what Kev did everyday.

It didn't take long for Morgana to return, hiding the Myrrh between her breasts so the guards didn't tell Uther. “You've got it?” Merlin asked and he smiled when he showed her where she had put them. 

“Okay, let's go. We'll take a horse from the stables.” Morgana had to be careful about what she was doing and she quickly roped one of the knights in to pack her some food for herself and the horse and met her outside. “Remember, not a word of this to anyone.”

“My lady.” he curtseyed before leaving her and Merlin to start their journey to Nemeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin jumped up on to the horse and helped the Lady Morgana on too. Once on, she tightly grabbed Merlin by his waist as she directed him over to Nemeth. They always had to be careful going into the forest, it always had the potential to have some kind of mythical creature and being able to kill it would've been tough; especially without Merlin being able to use his magic in front of Morgana and his knowledge of using a sword was rather limited.

The forest was rather quiet up until now and they heard giggling from a little to their left. “It's probably Arthur and Gwen, keep going.” Morgana told him after he stopped the horse in it's tracks to get their bearings.

“With Arthur, they might be more willing to give us the Wort.”

Morgana thought for a moment; on the one hand, Merlin was right, Nemeth is an ally of Camelot so with the Prince, they may just hand it over to Arthur, but on the other, she didn't want to bother Arthur with what was going on. But the former had more pros than the latter and she looked back at him, “Okay, you're right. We need to it as soon as we can to get Kevin better.”

He turned the horse and started to go towards the laughter. Two horses were tied to a tree, the open space was romantically adorned in petals with a small picnic and a fire. A twig broke close by followed by some rustling of leaves that had fallen to the ground. From behind, Merlin felt a sharp point to his back, “One more move and this will go all the way through to the other side.” a voice said.

“Arthur. It's Merlin.”

“You bloody fool, Merlin.” Arthur said as he removed his sword from Merlin's back and placed it back into his scabbard. “You were far too close to having a sword impaled through you.”

“Probably wouldn't be the first time.” Merlin joked with a chuckle.

“No, you're right, Merlin. Many days and nights I have fantasised about impaling you with my sword.” Arthur responded and the sorcerer's smile was immediately wiped from his face. He looked around to Morgana and his servant, and realised that he hadn't asked the most important question, “What are you two doing riding through the forest on your own.”

Merlin looked to Morgana, who's eyes darted back and forth as she tried to find an answer somewhere in her head, “We went for a little ride, that's all. Right, Merlin?”

The sorcerer didn't answer, only his mouth tried to open, but nothing came out lying wasn't his strong point. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked over to him, leaning his head forward closer to his, “Don't try and lie, it's not your strong point. Tell me the truth now, or I'll tell my father.” he threatened and when he looked to her, Morgana's head shook from side to side rigidly.

Turning back he looked at the Prince, a slight shine of sweat forming along his upper lip, “Like, erm, the lady Morgana said, we were just out for a, er, ride. I mean, I need to learn, don't I?” Arthur was right, lying wasn't his strong point.

“You know what my father will do to you if he finds out you've lied. I didn't think the stocks would be so appealing to you any more, Merlin. Now, spill.”

“Okay, I met this guy, Kevin and he got really sick with an infection. He's back with Gaius now but we need to get to Nemeth to get some St. John's Wort so he can be treated. If not, he might die.”

Slowly walking forwards, she looked at Arthur, her eyes pleading with him. “We can't let him die, Arthur, please. So, you can either help us, or allow us to go alone.”

Rolling his eyes, the Prince sighed, “Okay, fine, Morgana, take Gwen back to Camelot, help Gaius look after this Kevin. Me and Merlin will go to Nemeth and get it.” Arthur instructed but Morgana turned abruptly and determined.

“No, I want to come.” she insisted but she knew it didn't need to take all four of them, she just wanted to help him.

Merlin took Morgana to the side, and placed his hand to her upper arm comfortingly, “Kev seemed to have taken to you, it might keep him stronger if you were by his side.” he advised. She looked back up to him, her eyes moist with tears, the stinging making it harder to focus on him. She wasn't sure why she was so drawn to Kev. From the moment she saw him, there was something about him to her; she was naturally sensitive and caring, sure, but it was just the way he looked at her in the midst of all of his pain. All she wanted was to see him better so she could get to know this gentle man who had clearly been through so much already and she wanted to be the one to show him the freedom of Camelot.

She managed to stop the tears from falling but there was still a sadness within her. At least going back to Camelot meant that she could keep him company and make sure he made it through while waiting for Merlin and Arthur to return. Walking back to the group, she took some food for the horse out of Merlin's bag, “Come, Gwen.” she said calmly before turning back to the boys, “Please, hurry.” she pleaded. Lowering her head, she put the hood of her cape back up onto her head and rushed over to the horse and jumped on with little effort. 

As Gwen and Morgana rode off back to Camelot, Arthur and Merlin made their way closer to Nemeth; the prince stayed on the horse while his servant walked quickly next to him. “Come on, then.” Arthur began, “Tell me about this Kevin guy.”

“Oh, I just met him after being pelted by fruit, again.” he started before giving Arthur a little side look hoping to get a reaction but he got none, “He said he used to dream of coming to Camelot as a young boy and wanted to live here. But I don't know, there was something about him, something that seemed empty and lost. I wanted to help him, and so did Gaius.”

“And now he's got sick?”

“Things happened and he got wounds from it, they've got infected and need treatment.”

“And that's it?” Arthur asked worryingly, his question making Merlin look nervous but he managed to calm himself almost straight away knowing that Arthur or anyone else mustn't know about either of their gifts.

Merlin kept his eyes ahead, not looking at Arthur, “That's it.” he replied, a slight stutter at the beginning and a little clearing of the throat at the end of the reply.

They had been going for a little while when Arthur jumped off the horse and grabbed some food and water for him, stroking him soothingly as he fed him. Merlin sat down on a nearby log and he still couldn't help but think about what Kev must've gone through at the hands of the King of the place they were going, and subsequently, he was worrying that back with Gaius, he was only getting worse. The Prince could see his servant's worry as he tended to his horse, but seeing as he didn't know Kev, he didn't know what to say. He walked to him, allowing his horse a brief rest, and sat on the log beside him, “He'll be okay, you know. I'll make sure we get what we need and we can help make your friend better. I promise you that, Merlin.” Arthur vowed as he placed his hand to Merlin's shoulder and the servant looked at him with a smile.

Looking down, Arthur's expression changed, “What?” Merlin chuckled.

“Well, I won't lie to you, Merlin, I'm slightly disappointed in you.” he expressed flatly and the boy frowned, “I go away for a few hours and you find yourself a friend.” It took a few moments before Arthur's seriousness turned to a laugh and he patted Merlin playfully on the arm as he stood up and returned to his horse. “We better get moving.”

Merlin stood up as Arthur sorted out his horse ready for the next leg of the journey to Nemeth and Merlin's mind just kept flashing back to Kev and how he left him, knowing he was just getting worse without the help he needed was worrying him and he just hoped he would get back to him in time.

*** 

There was no time to wait as soon as she saw Gaius' house, Morgana jumped off the horse, bending her knees as she landed on the cobbled ground and immediately rushed over. She knocked the door lightly before opening it and rushing through and seeing Kev on the same table saddened her; he looked and sounded worse, his breathing was quiet wheezes, his head sweatier than before and his skin was paler than she even thought possible. Grabbing his hand, it was cold, but clammy at the same time she wanted to warm him up, but touching his forehead told her that he was burning up more than the temperature of his hand was giving away. But Morgana couldn't bear to feel it cold so kept both of her hands around his, trying her best to let her body heat warm up the icy cold touch of his skin.

His eyes were closed, as if he was trying to sleep but the noises coming from him suggested that he was finding it difficult. The noises were like that of a newborn baby who was restless and close to crying, but no tears came from Kev, just horrible pained noises that she wished she could stop. Standing at a slight distance, Gwen watched as the King's ward took to this man, whom she did not know at all, and treat him as if she knew him all her life. Gwen had watched as many men entered her life and tried to charm their way into the castle with little luck, but with Kev, he hadn't even tried, yet Morganna looked at him the way Gwen looked at Arthur; with a fondness she had never seen from her.

Kev briefly opened his eyes – the whites reddened by the sheer tiredness and the tears he had shed from the pain – and they softened as soon as his vision cleared and he saw Morgana. She smiled at him a little, loosening her grip on his hand, “Merlin and Arthur have gone to get you what is needed to make you better. Just hold on, for me.” she whispered and he adjusted himself on the table trying to be as comfortable as he could. He started to whimper again, coughing deeply with his wounds dragging across the table due to the movement of his violent coughing. Looking at Gaius, the king's ward hated seeing anyone in such pain, but as she had started to develop some kind of attachment to Kev, it was worse.

“Merlin...?” he called out weakly, “Merl...”

She stood up, running her hands along his face, just to help calm him a little more but his calls from Merlin became more urgent. “He'll be back soon, Kevin, just relax.” Gaius soothed as he pressed a wet cloth to his forehead.

The blood seeped further through his shirt from the wounds reacting to the infection but it still worried Morgana nonetheless and she just wanted to be able to take the pain away from him, “Why does he want Merlin so much?” she wondered. She reached out to grab his hand once more, a small amount of warmth had been brought back to it and he squeezed hers a little when he felt her fingers lock with his. Gwen finally moved out of her standing position and walked towards the table, and sat down nervously, “It's alright, he won't bite.” she assures her, noticing her discomfort.

“You've grown quite attached to him, my Lady.” she smiled.

“I'm not attached, Gwen, I just... care about him, that's all.”

“No, my Lady, it's more than that.” she noted, “The way you look at him... it's love.”

Morgana scoffed in disbelief and turned her head suddenly to Gwen, “How can I be in love with someone I barely know?” Her eyes lowered sadly back down to Kev who had managed to drift off to sleep with his hand still in hers as she began to study him; the way his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as he slept, his eyelids dancing over the round shape of his eyeballs and the little noises he would make in his sleep that were similar of that to a dreaming puppy. It took a few moments of her just watching him before she spoke, “There's something about him, I don't know what. But the moment I set my eyes upon him, I felt connected to him. It's a weird feeling and it sounds crazy but I just want to see him better so I can get to know him and then who knows what could happen.”

She kept her eyes on him, tracing over his jawline with only one look, watching his cheeks clench and relax while whatever played out in his mind made him do that. Her eyes focused to different parts of his relaxed composure for the first time since she met him and noticed the littlest things; his long eyelashes, the flaring of his nose and the up and down movements of his chest that weren't quite as calm as he looked. Kev's hand was still in Morgana's, Gaius kept pressing wet cloths to his forehead and they all sat around making sure he was comfortable while he slept. But Gaius knew one thing the ladies didn't know; he was deteriorating and quickly. His newfound ability to sleep when he struggled so much before wasn't a result of getting better, it was the outcome of getting worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin and Arthur had finally arrived at Nemeth and with the prince by his side, Merlin hoped that getting the Wort would be easy and it wouldn't be long before they could get back and get Kev better. The people of Nemeth bowed as the men wondered through the town and towards the King's castle.

As they approached the castle, Merlin stopped Arthur, “Remember, you cannot mention Kev. He'll probably be executed if you do. Please, Arthur, just get the Wort and let's go.” he begged and Arthur just looked at him without reply, but Merlin could tell that there was a hint of agreement in his look. 

When they arrived at the castle, King Rodor came out to meet them and Merlin had to be as civil as he could, despite wanting to tear his head from his body. Looking at him, it angered him that the King tried to act all friendly to those who visited, knowing how he treated Kev who was now back sick with the consequences of the untreated wounds from his childhood. “Sire, I am here to ask for a favour. A favour that cannot wait a moment longer.” Arthur began. King Rodor nodded once and directed the Prince of Camelot into the castle, leaving Merlin stuck outside with the horse, “A friend of mine is sick and we are in need of some St. John's Wort which, I'm not sure if you know, but Camelot is currently short of. Without it, my friend could die.”

“How much do you require?” The King questioned as they took a amble walk through the castle.

Arthur stopped, causing Rodor to stop too, “Just enough to make my friend better.” he responded and the King nodded across to the guards that had followed them and they walked off to retrieve the Wort.

The King of Nemeth lowered his head, looking at his feet as he lightly hit the side of his feet together. He cleared his throat and gave his nose a little itch, “Could I ask you a favour in return?”

“Of course, Sire.” Arthur replied politely.

“We had someone in our dungeons who escaped and we cannot find him anywhere and he must come back. Do you think you and your knights could search for him?”

“I will speak with my father, see if he will allow me and my knights to look for him.”

“Thank you, Arthur. His name is Kevin...” he admitted and Arthur wondered if it was the same Kevin that Merlin had been keeping at Gaius'. He couldn't expect it to be, surely Merlin wouldn't keep a dangerous man in his room with Gaius there too, but sometimes his actions could be a little reckless. “It's of vital importance that he is returned to me.”

Arthur bowed a little but he now felt conflicted; Merlin claimed that he was his friend, but as an ally of Camelot, Arthur knew that hi father would insist on looking for him, and he assumed he would know why. The guards returned and handed Arthur what he needed and walked back to the wall, keeping their distance from the conversation. He placed the Wort safely in his armour and spoke a little longer with the King while Merlin waited outside with his horse. As he looked around, Merlin felt this hint of worry and concern for not only his own safety, but everyone else there. He thought about Kev and how he treated his own son for simply having something he never asked for, how would he treat others here for lesser reasons.

The King exited the castle with Arthur in tow as they continued to talk but Merlin couldn't make out what was being said. In the not too far distance, Arthur bowed to the king and left him at the top of the stairs as he walked down them and jumped straight on his horse and made their way back to Camelot.

A few steps into the forest, Arthur stopped and Merlin looked up to him, frowning before the Prince jumped off and sighed as he walked a few steps in the opposite direction. Merlin didn't say anything, just watching him as he sighed from frustration. As he was about to speak, Arthur turned around suddenly, “You're a bloody idiot, Merlin, why didn't you tell me who Kev really was?” he snapped. He wasn't angry, that was evident in his tone, it was more annoyance that he now had to make the decision whether he was going to do what King Rodor asked.

“Because... I thought you'd tell Uther and he can't know.”

“I wouldn't have told my father if you had given me a good enough reason not to.” he argued, before he sighed again, holding the bridge of his nose for a moment before re-lowering his hand. “Do you have any idea the predicament I am in now, Merlin? I have been asked to recapture Kev for the King.”

Merlin stepped forward, “You can't.” he insisted, “King Rodor is willing to kill his own son for...”

“His son?” Arthur frowned, “Kevin's his son?”

“Yes... wait, he didn't tell you?” he wondered and Arthur shook his head. “Look, Kev can do magic and Rodor thought he was dangerous because of what his mother did and has kept him locked in his dungeon for no reason. He tortured him, Arthur. Why do you think he's sick? Because Rodor never had his wounds treated properly. He needs us and without us, he could die.” he explained. There was a hint of his voice breaking and Arthur heard it; it made him realise that there was something wrong about the way some of the King's treated people with magic, and clearly his friend was more affected by it than he ever realised.

Looking at him, he watched as a wet look came into his eyes, the bottom rims becoming filled with water but Merlin had to keep the tears at bay. He felt the stinging sensation as they tried to come through but he wouldn't allow it, but that didn't mean that Arthur couldn't see it. He took a moment to think, “Look, Merlin, I can't promise what will happen to him. But we'll make sure he gets better and I want to talk to him for myself about what his father has done to him. Then I will decide what to do.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” he said with a little smile forming of his face.

Arthur looked around, noticing they still had a way to go to Camelot, “We must get going, get your friend better.” he smiled and after feeding the horse, he jumped on and this time he held out his hand for Merlin to grab, and when he did, he pulled him up on too. He could tell that Merlin's eyes were just watching him, waiting for an explanation as to why he even offered him to jump on, “What? I can't have you slowing us down.”

*** 

Kev fussed and tossed like a baby, mumbling incoherently about Merlin again. His hand slipped from Morgana's from time to time but he somehow always found his way back to her. Gaius had some business to attend to with Uther so she had agreed to keep him cool by continuing to compress cold water to his forehead. “Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm here.” she reassured him as he continued to toss and turn with little whimpers. He still sounded like a little child in distress and there was nothing that Morgana could do but pray Merlin and Arthur would return quickly.

Gaius returned from assisting Uther and looked down at Kev and wished there was something more he could do to help him. The longer the boys took, the more he began to worry about what was taking them so long to return and he just hoped that they weren't bringing the King with them. “Merlin...” Kev spoke with a little splutter at the end before he began to cough. Morgana squeezed his hand a little just to let him know that she was there and she stroked her hand through his hair. When he finished coughing his head turned to Morgana's and he smiled again, it was a weary one but it was the only time he felt calm. “Merlin... Merlin...” he breathed with a little wheeze.

She looked up to the physician and then to Gwen before turning back to Kev with his hand still in hers and she stroked her thumb lightly over it, tracing over the veins on his hand. He could barely open his eyes, as if he was just trying to block out the pain but for a brief moment, he opened his eyes to look at her; the whites were a light pink, but she could see the blue shining from them, like the lake on a misty day and there was a sense of fight in him left. As they looked at each other, the door crashed open and both Merlin and Arthur rushed in, immediately handing Gaius the Wort as he stood up and walked to them. “Ah, about time. Thank you.”

“How is he?” Merlin asked as he looked towards him.

“Very lucky. He should start to perk up in a few hours after I've administered it.” he replied as he put the Wort into a bowl along with some Myrhh, Vinegar, Opium, Rose Oil and Aloe and mixed it until it formed a paste. He also mixed some garlic and onion with wine for him to take orally. Walking back to the table, Gaius started to remove his shirt and Morgana daren't leave him, keeping her hand linked with his, and she helped take it off. He hand traced over his chest avoiding the wounds but still managing to calm him down more.

Gaius then started to slowly apply the paste to the wounds and Kev jerked with each movement. Morgana leaned her head down, stroking his forehead and running her fingers back through her hair, “It's alright, we're getting you better.” she whispered and she felt him squeeze her hand as the paste was applied further and deeper. The physician had to keep making more paste to simply cover all of the wounds but he finally manage to treat them all and still had some Wort left over to do it again when it was needed.

He took the medicine from the table, and took it to Kev asking him to drink it as he was still responsive but he shook his head with a faint _'no'_ and pushed it away, turning it away from it. “Kev, you have to drink it. It will bring down the fever.” he urged. Turning his head back, he looked at Gaius and kept his eyes fixed on the medicine, he wanted to take it, but he was just scared. Morgana squeezed his hand just to tell him that it was okay and after fixating on it a little longer he lifted his head up a little from the surface and weakly grabbed the cup with his free hand and Gaius helped him. “It should help you sleep a little too. Try and rest now.”

Merlin looked concerned, thinking about Arthur having to capture Kev back, and Gaius saw his worry when he looked back at him, “Merlin, don't.” Arthur pleaded, knowing he wanted to stop Rodor from getting him back.

“What's going on?” Morgana wondered, knowing they were both hiding something. Kev had fallen asleep, looking more peaceful that he probably ever had.

“I have been asked by King Rodor to find him and take him back to Nemeth.” Arthur admitted as he walked forwards and joined Morgana at the table. Grabbing her free hand, he looked her in the eyes and saw the tears fall down her cheek, and he wiped them away with her hand.

“Arthur...” she whimpered, “Please, you can't let him go back there. He'll be tortured again, or worse, killed. Please.” she cried, lowering her head to his hand as it sat upon the table.

He didn't know the affect he had on her and he hated to see her cry. Looking at Kev, he didn't see anyone bad, he may have practised magic but Arthur wasn't always sure that he agreed with his father's approach to those who did and he made his decision. “I promise I will help him. But Father has to know about him, but I will make certain that he does not go back to Nemeth and if Gaius will allow it, he can stay here.”

“Of course he can, but Uther will not be best pleased.” Gaius put in.

“I don't care. To send him back, he'll have to send me with him. I will not allow this man to suffer any more, you all have my word on that.” he declared and everyone in the room smiled. Morgana just wanted to hug Arthur, but at the same time, she couldn't leave Kev's touch.

“Thank you. Thank you, Arthur.” she said and placed her free hand back on to his.

Arthur stood up and Merlin and Gwen joined him in the corner of the room, “She's really taken to him, hasn't she?” he asked and her maid lowered her head, “What?”

Gwen was reluctant to say anything, but she wanted to look out for her, “I think she's has strong feelings for him. She's barely left his side since she saw him.”

“I have no intention of stopping her, but my Father will not like finding out she's in love with someone who practices magic.”

“He barely even uses his magic...” Merlin stated.

“It doesn't matter. To someone like my father, Kev is a monster who will bring nothing but misery to Camelot. But she obviously cares about him, so we have to protect them both.” Arthur stressed. “I have to return to the castle but keep me updated on his condition and I will come and speak with him later.” They all nodded and Arthur left.

After a few hours of peaceful sleep, Kev opened his eyes, immediately trying to focus on his surroundings, “Merlin?” he groaned sleepily. They all turned to him and crowded around, “Am I dead? It feels like I am.” he said with a little chuckle.

The colour had returned to his face a little and there was a little pinkishness within the pale grey from before, “No, you're not dead, Kev.” Merlin replied, “Nice to see you back.” he beamed. Kev couldn't help but smile a little, he already felt much better than he was, the burning and bubbling of his wounds had stopped and there was a little calm back in himself. He looked at Morgana, noticing his hand in hers but he didn't want to remove it, it just felt so right for them both and the grin on Morgana's face showed just that.

“I'm so glad you're okay and I actually can see that lovely smile I imagined.” she gushed.

Kev's eyes brightened as he looked at her, “You're smile is even more beautiful when I'm better than it was when I was sick.” he managed to weakly reply. She shyly lowered her head with a little embarrassed smile that made his own smile grow and Merlin watched as they took to each other so well.


	5. Chapter 5

They had managed to move Kev back to Merlin's bed and for the first time in what felt like a while, he sat up a little, being propped up by a little mountain of pillows. Morgana knew that she had to get back soon, but she simply felt unable to leave his side. On the table beside the bed was a plate with some bread and fruit but Kev hadn't touched it at all so she picked up the bread and picked some of the fleshy bit out of the crust and held it to him. He didn't pick it up but leaned his head forward and ate it from her hand to his relief at finally being able to eat something. “Here, you should keep hydrated.” she urged, pouring a large jug of water into a cup.

He grabbed the cup, purposely placing his hand over hers so he could feel her touch once more. There was a large gulp from his as the water struggled to go down his dry throat but the relief was joyful to him. Their eyes met, and she laughed nervously and lowered her head as she took the cup from him, pouring more water into it before returning them to the bedside table. Kev smiled at her, his eyes glowing along with his newfound perkiness, his skin had gained some of it's natural colour back and his smile was bright and genuine.

“How are you feeling?” she asked with her hand on his knee.

“Better. Much better.” Kev replied, placing his hand on hers and squeezing it a little. She twisted her wrist so she could move her hand to interlock her fingers with his again and then she got up off the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. “I'm Kev, by the way.”

Morgana smiled and slightly scrunched up her nose which made Kev grin uncontrollably to himself, “I know. I'm Morgana, the King's ward.” she introduced, not that it was really needed. “Can I ask you something a little... personal?” she questioned cautiously.

“Sure.” he answered, his voice still a little raspy from the sickness.

“How did you get the wounds that made you so sick?”

“When I was 17, my father used boiling water to burn me; burning the skin with a wooden spoon and I tried to hide, but he just raged at me and poured the entire pot of water into my lap.” his voice broke recalling it again, but he felt safe telling her. “The wounds were never treated and keep getting infected. But never this bad.”

There was an whimper within the reply and Morgana saw the tears pool in his eyes and she tried to change the subject quickly, “Why did you decide to come to Camelot?” was her new question and Kev chuckled with a little embarrassment, “What?” she giggled.

“Nothing.” he said before clearing his throat a little, “I used to hear people talk about Camelot whilst I was in the dungeons. The guards always spoke highly of the place and my father's bond with the king. Plus, I er, want to be a knight and my father would never allow that at Nemeth.” he admitted and she lowered her head. She knew that if Uther knew the truth about his magic, he could never be a knight here either. But she wanted nothing more than to see him achieve the dream that he so fully deserved.

Their hands twisted and turned with each other's playfully before their little fingers locked together but Kev took her hand in his again, this time he stroked his thumb over the veins on her hand like he remembered feeling her do before and she smiled realising that he felt it when all he could feel was pain.

The door rattled open forcefully, “Where is she?!” a loud voice boomed. “Morgana?! Come here at once.”

“God, it's Uther.” she stated. Morgana stood, but Kev didn't want to let go so she leaned forward to his ear, “I promise I will return.” she whispered before placing her lips to his cheek. He wanted to just grab her back and kiss her deeply but with the infection and fever still not fully gone, he didn't want to make her sick so he had to wait for the right moment for him. Their eyes scanned each other's faces, trying to work out just by a look what they both wanted and there was a sparkle in each other's look and they both smiled. 

She made her way to the door and went to open it, “Lady Morgana...” he called after her and she turned to him, “Thank you for being here.” he uttered and she just smiled again before leaving the room.

Uther stood in the middle of the room, clearly angry at her disappearance act, “Have you been here the whole time?!” the King fumed.

Morgana scoffed, “Why does it matter? I can do what I want.” she angrily replied.

“Not under my care you can't!” he shot back. “I want you back. Now!” he bellowed and stormed back over to the door.

“No.” she argued, and he stopped, marching back to her, “Before you say anything, I am more than happy staying here and my presence in the castle has no bearing on your ability to be King. Now go and leave me alone!”

Grabbing her arm, Uther tried to pull her away but she stood her ground, despite him being stronger than her. She didn't allow herself to be pulled away by him, she didn't want to leave and she didn't want to be controlled by him any more. “I may have made your Father a promise, but don't push me to forget it Morgana.”

“You promised to look after me. That doesn't mean I have to always be there, I am not a child, stop treating me like one.” Morgana warned.

“We will discuss this later.” he shouted as he walked back towards the door, opened it and slammed it behind him. She knew everyone was looking at her, Gaius knew that Uther was not best pleased with her, but both Gwen and Merlin was proud of her for standing up to him. Gwen more than anyone knew how harshly Uther treated Gwen and every time she tried to stand up for herself, she was forced to give in and apologise or was sent to her room or the dungeons; she was fed up of being controlled by him, and it was about time he knew that.

She gave a little nod to the room and went straight back to Kev. “You should go to him, I don't want you to fall out with him because of me.” he urged wearily, still feeling the affects of the fever and medicine.

She walked back to his bed, sitting on the edge again and reached out to his hands that were settled on his stomach, “No, I want to stay with you. I'm much happier here.” she spoke softly.

Kev lowered his head, “But... you barely know me.” he murmured sadly, suddenly worrying if all this would crash and burn when he was completely better.

Raising her hand to his cheek, her thumb traced through the indentation that his cheekbone gave and the stubble prickled at her fingers but it was strangely comforting. “I feel like I do. It's hard to explain, and it sounds silly but I feel this con...”

“Connection?” he asked, his eyebrows raised a little before relaxing them back down, “Yeah, me too.” he smiled. Again, their eyes locked and Morgana fingers continued to dance lightly over his cheek as she slowly leaned forward, placing her lips to his but Kev broke away, “I don't want you to get sick.”

Morgana laughed and kept her face close, her hands still on his cheek, “I don't care, really I don't.” she grinned and kissed him again, and this time, he happily melted into the kiss, though he was concerned about her own health. The door to Merlin's room rattled open and the broke off abruptly and looked in the door way and looking back at them was a grinning Merlin. “You ever heard of knocking, Merlin?”

*** 

“Sorry, force of habit.” he smirked, “I'll just...” he stuttered as he backed out of the room and both Kev and Morgana laughed before kissing again.

They broke away and her cupped her cheek, “Now, my lady, I beg of you, please return to the King. I'd hate you to get into trouble because you're tending to me.” he urged as he stroked her skin with his hand.

She lowered her hand sadly and placed her hand on his, “No...” she looked back up, “I don't want to leave you.” she cried, and Kev saw the tears slowly begin to fall and he wiped the tear away with his finger.

“We need to get Uther onside, it would not be wise to anger him for long. Please, go and return later. I will be waiting.” he said. Morgana thought for a moment, she knew he was right but she couldn't bear to leave his side. Anything more than a few hours without him and she knew she would not cope. Her head lowered again, but Kev hated to see her sad and he looked at her with his head tilted like a curious dog, “Don't be upset, we'll see each other later if you are able to return. We will always find our way to each other.” he said, taking her hand in his.

Morgana's lips found his again and it was only a short one before their lips hovered over one another's, “I promise you I will return later. Keep hydrated and eat some more food, take it easy, okay?” she lectured and Kev grinned like a little child who was about to do something naughty. “I'm serious.” Morgana laughed.

“I know, and I will, my lady, I promise. Here, I will eat this apple if it'll make you feel better.” Kev proclaimed, taking the red apple from the plate and taking a bite.

“Thank you.” she smiled with a kiss to his cheek and she walked to the door and opened it. She couldn't help but turn back, even though she tried to tell herself not to in case she couldn't see him again. But even if Uther planned to keep them apart, she would not listen, no matter how hard he tried.

Morgana reluctantly made her way back to the castle and knew that Uther would be in the room he's always in. As she approached, she heard his voice from the other side of the closed doors, “How dare she disobey me like that?” Uther boomed, and she could almost hear his footsteps pacing around the table. “I thought I brought her up better like that.”

“The thing is, Father...” she heard Arthur begin, “Morgana has, um... Look, Merlin, um...”

“Spit it out, Arthur, for goodness sake.”

She couldn't listen any more, but at the same time, she couldn't walk away. Arthur promised he would be on Kev's side, but Morgana knew from experience he would not make it easy. “Merlin met some guy called Kev from Nemeth.”

Uther turned his head suddenly, “What? He's here?! He should be locked in a dungeon in his father's castle.” he shouted, “You know he can do magic, don't you?! That's why he's been locked in there.”

“Yes, I am aware of that but he has no right to lock his own son up in a dungeon for that reason. Apparently he doesn't do magic any more.”

He stormed towards Arthur, “Don't be so stupid, of course he does!” he yelled, “There is no way he would just stop. He's like the rest of them...”

“No! I've seen him, he isn't a monster like you think he is! He's just lost, and broken and that's because of what King Rodor did to him. No father should...” he tried to reason with his father.

“His father did what any right person would do.”

“What? Lock him in a dungeon and torture him until he's screaming out in agony! That is no father!” the Prince seethed. Arthur made a promise, and he stuck to it, he wasn't willing to send Kev back there and Arthur would do anything to stop it. “He has suffered enough. Father, I believe that he will cause us no harm whatsoever.”

He thought for a moment and paced around the table again, “No, Arthur, we can't...”

Arthur sighed before taking a larger breath, “Then, I'm sorry, Father, I think you are wrong. I think your entire stance on magic is wrong. There are some good people who do it out there, and I have finally realised that. If you send Kev back there or have him hurt in any way, I will disown you.”

“Don't be so ridiculous, Arthur.” he replied, his face shocked a little hurt. He soften his look, but not his voice, “I will send word to King Rodor and have his guards come and take...” he maintained.

The door's swung open and Morgana marched into the room, “NO!” she screamed, “I honestly do not care what you believe about him, but he is the kindest, most gentle man I have ever met and we will not allow you return him to that hell hole you call Nemeth.”

“Morganna...” he said gently, “You don't know this man, you can in no way that you...”

She looked to Arthur who raised his eyebrows as a way to tell her it was her decision over what she said next. Morgana wasn't prepared to hide her feelings just to please Uther, “I do know him – I love him.”

The King burst into a raucous laughter, and walked back to his chair, sitting sown as he still laughed, “In love?” he scoffed. “Absolutely not. I will not allow you to spend any more time with him.”

“You are not the boss of me, I can be with whoever I like!” she shot back.

Uther looked at her not wanting to argue any more, “Take her to her chambers.” he ordered after a moment and Morgana tried to run away but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him and held up his other hand to stop the guards from moving any closer. “You will go to your chambers and stay there until you learn to not disobey me!”

Leaning her head towards him, she scowled in his direction, “Go to hell, Uther Pendragon.” she growled, almost wanting to spit at him. Their eyes were fixed angrily on each other, and she tried to yank it away but Uther was firm on his grip.

A huge crash came through the door as two guards are flung forcefully through it, smashing it into pieces. Uther stared towards the door, letting go of his ward and Kev stumbled forward, the magic he just used making him weaker, but there was still some left in him. The King tried to move forward but Kev held out his hand in front of him, “Wáce ierlic.” he commanded, pushing his hand forward and throwing Uther across the table with his magic.

“Kevin!” she called with growing smile.

The King was now unconscious on the table and Morgana had no intentions of going to him. Kev held out his hand to her, “Come on!” he urged loudlyand she grab his hand and they started to run out of the room.

As she passed Arthur, she had to give the opportunity for him to make good on his promise, “Wait,” she stopped and looked to the Prince. “Come with us?”

Looking to her, Arthur wasn't sure why to do; on the one hand Arthur made a promise to Kev, but on the other, Uther was his father. He looked at his father sprawled on the table and took his own sword from his scabbard and ran out of the room with them, “Stay behind me.” he insisted as they went through the castle together; Arthur in front with his sword in front of him, ready to fight whoever tried to stop them and Morgana and Kev behind, hand in hand together.


	6. Chapter 6

They ducked into Arthur's chambers, as he knew it would be safe for a very short period. But he knew that as soon as Uther regained consciousness, he would have the guards on their tail. “You shouldn't have done that for me, Kev. You need to be careful.” Morgana told him.

Kev walked up to her and crouched down slightly to her level. Placing both hands on her cheeks, she covered his hands with hers and looked to him, “I'm sorry, I am but I heard him say he was forcing you to your chamber and I knew it meant I would be away from you for a long time, if not forever.” he replied, his tone a little sad.

“You should be resting.” she reminded as she lifted his shirt a little and checked his wounds. They still looked a little damp and weepy, but much better than before though she was still worried about him.

Arthur paced to room, staying close to the door so he could listen for footsteps. He had to think about what they were to do next, Arthur knew that Kev hurting Uther with his magic was the worst thing he could do, and there was nothing he could think of to get around this. “We have to get him out of Camelot.” he eventually announced. Kev's arm was around Morgana and her hand was on his chest and this news distressed her.

She stepped forward, slowly releasing herself from Kev's touch and walked towards Arthur. “No, Arthur. You promised to get Uther on his side.” she reminded him. Going back to him, she rested her head on his chest

“That was before he used his magic on him. What am I supposed to do now?” he asked, before briefly leaning on the table and letting out a large sigh.

Kev's head flopped in front of him full of guilt, knowing he's made things more difficult, but Morgana comforted him by nuzzling her nose onto his chest hair a little. “I'm sorry, I am. But I could not bear to be apart from her and the King sending her to her chambers meant that I may never see her again. I can't go back to Nemeth, please, Sire.”

“I've already informed my father that I will disown him if he does you any harm. But given what you did, he may not even care about that.” Arthur replied. As he walked back towards the door, he heard a noise followed by some shouting, “Quick, we need to find a way out of here, the guards are coming.”

They all look around the room, hoping that a door would come from no where, “Window!” Kev called.

“Are you out of your mind?” Arthur gulped.

“Do you see any other options?” Kev argued as the prince and Morgana looked around the room. “We'll need to tie your sheets together, unless you have a rope in here.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and went to the window, opened it and looked down to the ground far below. He took another gulp, trying to focus his eyes on the task and not the vertigo that was swirling inside of him, “Okay, quickly, help me!” he said, pulling his sheets off the bed and ripping them into strips. Kev and Morgana rushed over and took another sheet and ripped it before starting to tie them together. They had found somewhere near the window to tie the top of the sheets to and they hung it out of the window, letting it fall near to the ground. “Ladies first.” Arthur politely urged, with his hand pointing to the window.

Morgana looked at him before looking to Kev. He took her hands in his, “You'll be fine, I'm right behind you, now go.” he reassured her and she let go of his hands, going down the sheet rope they hung from the window. Kev followed her and she immediately clung to him like a small child so he cradled her head close, kissing through her hair to her head. The Prince was the last to reach the ground, a little fear at the height still fresh in his face. 

The air was bitterly cold and Morgana shivered from the lack of warm clothing and even Kev's touch wasn't enough to warm her. Arthur looked around, looking for the best option of where to go next, “We'll hide out at Gaius', and hope we can get a quick exit if the guards come looking. Maybe he can think of something. Come on!”

They all kept a lookout as they had to make their way around to Gaius' chambers. Arthur took out his sword again, protecting Kev and Morgana from any guards. Luckily it wasn't far to their destination, and no guards had found them between the castle and crashing into the Gaius and Merlin's home. “What is going on?” Gaius shouted at them.

“We have a bit of a problem...” Arthur confessed and everyone looked to the three of them. “He just attacked my father with his magic and now we need to fix this. Any ideas?”

Merlin sighed wearily and rubbed his face. “Kev...” he groaned.

“I'm sorry, okay. Really I am, it was instinct and I messed up, okay? I'm so sorry.” Kev's voice was sad, and the way he dropped his head wasn't like the Kev they had started to see, the old him was starting to come through again, “I just keep letting people down, don't I?”

“You haven't let us down.” Arthur assured him, “You did what you thought was right to save someone you care about. I would've done the same, believe me.”

He looked over to Gwen who had bowed her head in order to try and hide her smile but her cheeks still flushed a light pink colour. Arthur's own cheeks pinked slightly at her grin, it was something he adored to see from her and seeing her smile just for a moment made his world light up.

The physician walked towards Kev placed his hand to his shoulder, “Don't worry, Kevin. I think I can fix this.” he told him, and the sorcerer's eyes lit up with hope as he raised his head.

“Really? How?” he, the prince and his fellow sorcerer, said almost simultaneously. 

“I can provide the king with a sleeping draft that is so strong he will not remember the last 24 hours.” he announced, taking a small jar of sky blue potion from the shelf. “I will deliver it to him, excuse me.” he continued before walking towards the door.

Arthur stepped forward, “Allow me to accompan...”

“No, Arthur, it's best you stay here until I return. That way Uther won't remember anything you or Morgana might've said to him before Kev attacked.” Gaius interrupted.

He stepped back, agreeing to Gaius' concern and sat at the table after taking his sword off his armour and placing it on the ground underneath. The rest of them joined Arthur at the table, not knowing what to say to each other. Morgana reached her hand out under the surface and took Kev's hand and they looked at each other for a brief moment. Just by her look, he felt reassured. She knew that he didn't mean what he did and she felt flattered that he would risk his life for her, but that isn't what she wanted; she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, not watch him be executed or hurt by Uther.

Outside his chambers, Gaius looked down the coridoor, making sure it was safe. He walked down it, stepping sideways into a gap of the wall for a second. Bringing the potion to his mouth, he cupped the small jar into his hands, “Swefe onslaep nu! Gehalge alíese. Pecce treowan andwlitan heora fram gesihol eallra!” he whispered to the glass, his lips pressed to it and it started to glow violently before going back to normal, only the colour darkened.

Uther's yells to the guards and knights echoed throughout the castle and Gaius knew that he had to get the sleeping draught to him. He followed the sounds that could only come from him and found him in the dining room. “You should rest, Sire.”

“I don't have time to rest, I need to catch Rodor's son and have him sent back to his father.” he barked.

Gaius could see some blood tinting his slightly greying hair and he was worried about it, “At least let me have a look at your head wound.” he offered. The king stopped pacing the room and sat in his chair at the chair that looked directly at the door from the far end of the table. He followed the trail of blood in his hair to an open wound in his head. “Let me take you to your chamber. Clean the wound and help you get some rest. I will ensure the guards are sorted out.”

Uther nodded weakly and stood up to make his way to his chamber, followed by Gaius. The physician cleaned his head wound, making sure it would heal properly and encouraged him to drink the sleep potion. He initially refused, but sleep would not come to him and he knew that he needed at least a little bit to run the kingdom effectively so he drank the whole jar of the enchanted liquid.

Sleep came almost immediately for the King and it gave Gaius – as he knew it would the others – relief that he should forget about the last 24 hours. He left the King to sleep and looked to find the closest guard he could, “I want you to stand all guards and knights down in your search. The King has requested you no longer search for him, and please, do not say anything further on the matter.”

The guard lowered his head and raised it immediately in a affirmative manner, and he sent word around everyone who had been sent to look for Kev. Gaius wasn't sure if it would work, or how long if it did, but at least it would give the boy who was now in his care some time to rest and not worry about being caught; and if he, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen had their way, he would be safe from them forever. But in Camelot and the world of magic, that is not always certain.

*** 

A few days had past since Kev's little mistake and it seems Gaius' potion worked in getting the King to forget. Morgana and Arthur had gone back to the castle to keep up appearances, Merlin had resumed his work as the Prince's servant and Kev had been helping Gaius with his work, delivering medicine to those that needed it throughout Camelot.

Kev was happy to help the man who had taken him in so easily. But the best part about his new job was that he got to deliver Morgana her sleeping draught, though he still had to be careful about walking around the castle. He had done all the other medicine deliveries and the last stop was to see Morgana. Knocking on the door, he took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies that seeing her always brought up and Gwen answered the door. “I have the lady's sleeping draught.” he said with a little grin and the maid stepped out of the way, allowing him into the room.

“I will give you a few moments alone.”

Morgana smiled while Kev stood waiting, “Thank you, Gwen.” Morgana replied and the maid curtseyed to her before leaving the room. Gaius' new employee smiled at her as he walked towards her and she kneeled on the edge of the bed before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She smiled broadly, happy with her action and her hand settled on his right cheek. Her thumb traced lightly over the skin, finding the deep indent where his cheek sunk into the facial structure. “I'm so glad you're here.” she admitted, “I've been going crazy not seeing you much these last few days.”

“I know, me too.” he responded, “Though I am glad of the little time we can spend together at the moment.” Kev told her. Morgana's head lowered and he heard a little sniff from her. Tilting his head again, he lifted her head by her chin and he saw he trail of tears down her cheek, “My lady, what's wrong?” he asked her.

She wiped her cheek, and looked at him, “It's nothing.” she lied as she shook her head.

He wasn't buying it but he knew better than to not push, though a part of him felt like he had to get it out of her, just because he cared so much. “My lady... Morgana, you can talk to me, you know that, right?”  
The King's ward nodded and she looked up to him. Her eyes were a greying light eyes reminded Kev of the little patch of sky he could see from the little window in his cell. “I just wish we didn't have to hide our feelings from the rest of the world.” she mumbled sadly. Kev hated seeing her sad, and his towering height meant that he could bring her head back into his chest. Her shoulders shook as she let out quiet sobs that were muffle into him. “Shh, one day, my lady, I promise you, we can bee together without a care in the world.”

Gwen returned to the room, worried that she had disturbed them, but Kev knew it was his cue to leave. 

“Morgana, I have to leave, but I will be back tomorrow with more of Gaius' sleeping draught.” he informed her as she reluctantly pulled away from him, not wanting to let go of his waist. Once again, she looked up to him, wiping her cheek and looking away again, not wanting to give him a last look. He lightly clasped the sides of her head and leaned his upper half forward and placed his lips to her forehead. Morgana's hand's lightly glided over his shirt near his chest as she allowed herself to just relax with a last touch with him.

Kev lifted his lips from her skin, and brushed he curls from her face so he could look at her one last time before leaving for the evening. Smiles gradually spread across their faces and she grabbed his hands, giving them a little squeeze. “You will return?”

He grinned with a nod, “Yes, I told you, I will return tomorrow.” Kev gave Morgana a final kiss on the cheek before bowing to her and Gwen and leaving the room. The corridors were clear so he was able to make a quick exit back to Gaius' chambers for the evening.

When he arrived back, Gaius was nowhere to be seen and Merlin sat at the table, “Hi. Judging by your smile, I guess you've been to see Morgana?”

Kev nodded with a grin, and Merlin smiled back at him. “Where's Gaius?”

“Oh, erm, the King needed him as a group of people have arrived at the castle and Uther's agreed to help them. They're all sick so he'll be a while treating them.” Merlin explained while Kev walked to the table and joined him. With them having some time alone, Merlin wondered what would be the best way to help him control his magic, and use it for fun between them, rather than using it to fight. He concentrated on a cup on the worktop of the kitchen and held up his hand slightly, “Obrinde, cume mec.” he commanded and the cup raised into the air and when he pulled his hand back to towards him the cup followed and dropped to the table.

The fellow sorcerer laughed and looked around the room to see what he could mess around with. On the floor were some shoes, and Kev looked at them, “Bestaep sceos.” he said with complete focus causing the shoes to start walking towards him on their own, “Astyre sceos.” he then said with a gesture of his hand, telling the shoes to turn direction and they started moving left. “Gestile sceos.” 

The shoes stopped and they laughed together again while Merlin patted his shoulder. “Flíe fǽgð.” Merlin suddenly said without warning and a knife rose from the table and flew between them, sticking into the wall.

“You could've warned me, you almost had my head off.”

“With magic sometimes you have to act fast, and without warning.” he instructed, “If we were in battle and I warned you, you would have a chance to move out of the way. You can just do things like what you did to Uther. Take opportunity of a chaotic moment and do it then, alright?”

Kev nodded and smiled again before the smile suddenly faltered, “I am sorry about that, Merlin.” he murmured.

“Don't worry about that now. It was sorted, Uther doesn't remember, it's all good.” Merlin replied cheerfully, grabbing his shoulder again and shaking it a little. “Here, read this, it might come in handy.” he suggested as he handed Kev a large brown book. He didn't open it, only started by running his fingertips across the metal parts on the cover.

“What is this?” Kev asked Merlin.

He leaned over a little and opened the book, “This is Gaius' Grimoire. A book of magic he's had for years. I use it now, but you can use it too. It'll help gain your skills, help you learn more spells. But you seem to know many already.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” he responded with a smile.

As Kev scanned through the pages, Merlin looked back to the wall the knife was stuck in to, “Flíe fǽgð.” he said again, almost silently and the knife flew back off the wall.

His friend acted immediately, “Culter, ic pe hate!” he exclaimed, his hand held in front of him stopping the knife in it's tracks, leaving it hovered in the air. “Forp fleoge!” he spoke, pushing his arm out in front of him like he did with Uther and sending the knife back towards the door. As it came close to wooden front door, it opened, and Kev had to push his hand upwards, changing direction of the knife instantly. It narrowly missed Gaius' head who had just returned back and he knew straight away what they had been up to.

“Have you being playing around with your magic?” he asked curiously, but deep down, he knew that Merlin would lie.

“N-no.” he stuttered nervously before looking at Kev and sharing a look that the physician knew too well.

Gaius walked forward and leaned down to an already nervous Merlin, “No wonder you keep finding yourselves in the stocks.” he smirked. He walked off and took the knife from the wall and the two men giggled with each other but stopped as soon as he turned back around. “Anyway, it's getting late, you should both get off to bed.”

They stood from the table, “Good night, Gaius.” Kev called.

“Night, Gaius.” Merlin followed and he hummed some kind of response. He moved next to Kev and wrapped a friendly arm around him and they walked into the room together, chatting and laughing. It was a nice sight for the physician to see; his boys bonding over something that could either be considered a gift or a curse. It was a curse to Kev, seeing how he was treated because of it, but he doesn't shy away from using it, so maybe it was a gift to him now after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgana's eyelids flickered as she slept; scenes flashed through her mind as clear as day.

_Kev geared out in the chain mail clothing for battle, a sword in his hands and Arthur's shield. He swings the sword towards his father, but it's stopped by his own shield. His father's sword met his and they stuck together forcefully as they dragged them down before Kev tried to strike him again. Suddenly Kev was lifeless on the floor, Rodor standing over him, not a care in the world._

It kept flashing between images, all bad ones. Kev being beaten in battle by his father who had already tortured him enough and had no qualms about doing it all over again. 

_Kev takes a stab to the gut, missing the metal armour and piercing his skin slightly. 'It's just a scratch' he thought and carried on; starting a set of good combat moves between them. Then suddenly she saw him get killed..._

And then Morgana woke up... screaming at the top of her lungs, the tears falling down her cheeks, a little bit of sweat covering her forehead. Gwen rushed through, “My lady!” she calls to her. Her arms flailed wildly in front of her and Gwen had to stop them by grabbing them tightly, “It's okay, it was just a dream. Shhh.” she soothed but Morgana couldn't calm down.

She sat for a moment with her thoughts and suddenly turned to her maid, “Kev's going to die.” she admitted and she could tell straight away that Guinevere didn't believe her, “My dreams always come true, you know that. He and his father are going to fight in the arena. Rodor will kill him, and take great pleasure in doing so.”

“My lady, you don't know that.” she tried to reassure her politely.

Morgana stood from the bed and walked to the window. Looking to the sunrise, the fog cleared slowly on the horizon and men on horses made their way to Camelot. She could tell straight away that Rodor had come for his son. “I do, Rodor's here. I have to warn Kev.” she insisted and grabbed a cape from a hook on the wall and rushed out.

Uther with his men made their way to the entrance of the castle with Arthur and Morgana had to avoid them so she wasn't pulled into joining them. Rushing to Gaius' chambers, he could sense her distressed, “Morgana, what's wrong?” he asked as Merlin and Kev came out of their room.

“He has to hide.” she ordered, “King Rodor's here. I imagine he's looking for you as Arthur didn't return you to him.” Morgana continued more calmly. The fear arrived in Kev's eyes, the look that none of them had seen before.

Merlin placed his hand on Kev's shoulder, “It's alright, we won't let anything happen to you.” he assured his friend. “Hang on, how did he know he was here?”

“He's probably searching everywhere. Camelot is an ally of Nemeth, Rodor knows that Uther would force Arthur to help.”

“No...” she gasped and rushed to Kev. He reached out his hand and she grabbed it so he could pull her close, “He promised that he wouldn't.” she added, clinging to him again.

The terror grew in Kev's eyes, but he thought for a moment and pulled away from Morgana, holding her arms and crouching bending to her level. “Morgana, before I do this...” he began.

She tried to look away, but she turned back straight away, “Whatever it is, no.” she growled.

“Please, my lady, I beg of you, do not hate me.” he pleaded, “Come.” He took her hand and pulled her to the corner of the room carefully. Morgana's feelings for Kev had grown too much for her to deal with losing him, she wouldn't know what she would do without him.

Raising her hand to his cheek, she forced him to look at her, “You will die if you go up against your father. I know that.”

“No, you don't, I am much stronger than you think. I can beat him. I escaped, he has to let me go and if I have to kill him for that to happen, I will.”

She tugged at his loose white shirt by the chest and ran her hand to his bear skin, tracing over each hair coming from it's root. “If you kill your father, they will kill you anyway. I can't lose you, please, Kev, don't do...”

Her plea was silenced by his lips to hers, gathering her in a passionate kiss. She melted into it, but that was the sadness in her wanting to hold him close for as long as she possibly could. Suddenly their skin started to glow a light yellow, the same glow that occurred in Kev's eyes whenever he conducted a spell. They could feel the change in their bodies as their magic reacted with one another and it started to scare Morgana so she broke off suddenly. 

Kev couldn't resist giving her one last kiss, and we he broke off, his hands traced over the pale skin of her cheek. “I'm sorry, Morgana. If you at least remember one thing, make it be that I love you.” he said, kissing her cheek.

He went to leave but she gripped his wrist when he was next to her, making his head turn. “If you love me, you will not go.” she wept with a whimpering voice. 

He shook his head as it lowered then looked at her again, “You misunderstand, my lady, it's why I have to go. I can prove I no longer practice magic, prove my father is a monster and we can be together.” he replied, squeezing her hand and then taking it away.

Morgana tried to grab him back, but he was too far away, so rushed closer, “Kev, no, please!” she screamed emotionally. He wouldn't turn back, so she had no choice but to hold her hand in front of her towards him, “Swefe nu.” she commanded.

But Kev was quick and turned to her, “Ic pe hate!” he responded, making her spell useless. “I'm sorry. If I survive this, I still want you, if you'd have me?”

“I'd always want you. But I know you will not survive.”

“You never know, my lady, I may just surprised you.” he winked with a grin. She tried not to smile, but she still loved him, no matter what. But she had to stop him from whatever he was about to do, whatever it took.

Kev walked out of the castle and saw his father in the distance as he spoke to Uther. He slowly walked towards him and when Rodor spotted his son, he ordered his guards to grab him.

“Wait!” he shouted, his hands in front of him. Morgana, Merlin and Gaius rushed outside and stopped where Kev spotted his father. Rodor nodded and allowed his son to walk closer, “I got out, you should let me go. I have never harmed you.”

Rodor frowned, his face angry, but he wasn't prepared to shout, “You are my prisoner, not my son. You are her son, not mine.”

Kev chucked, “I am not like my mother, but I am certainly not like you either.” he shot back, “I am much better than you both. Allow me to prove it.” he suggested.

Next to him was a guard and he looked to him, before pulling his glove off and throwing it to him on the ground, “You're challenging me?” he guffawed and his guards and even Uther joined in the laughter.

“You've never held back on hurting me, so no point starting now, Father.” Kev challenged. His father thought for a moment and picked up the glove and the fear rose in Kev again. He looked around and saw Morgana, Merlin and Gaius all looking at him. The woman he cared about looked distraught and he suddenly realised the magnitude of what he had done. But he would not back down, he couldn't give his father the satisfaction of cowardice.

*** 

He stayed looking at Morgana for a moment longer, looked down and licked his lips as he turned back to his father with a look of determination. Kev wanted to turn back to her, but he couldn't knowing how upset she was with him. 

“You will fight tomorrow at noon.” Uther decided, he looked to Rodor who didn't look impressed, though he never did. Even just looking at his father made him nervous, it was a constant reminder of what he did. His burns started to itch just seeing the look in his face; whenever he was around him, Rodor had this look of pride in him, always about what he did to his own son.

Knowing he would likely be killed either way, he attempted to strike a deal with the King, “If I win, Sire, I request that I am allowed to reside here in Camelot, regardless of my magic abilities and in return, I assure you I will never use them.”

The King looked to Rodor who rigidly shook his head, but Uther decided to turn against him. “I guess that's as good as a reward as any in return for a win.”

Nemeth's king turned his back to his son and faced Uther, “You can't let him live here.” he whispered, “All you have to remember is what Brigid did to this place,”

Kev watched them talk, but he had to hear what lies his father would make up about him this time. “Hlyste.” he commanded and their whispering became louder to him.

“You can not trust him, I've never trusted him since he was born. Brigid killed half of our kingdoms after he was born and he inherits her magic.”

“Gestillan.” he whispered to himself and he could no longer hear their whispers; he couldn't bear to hear it any more. He knew he wasn't like his mother, her magic wasn't for good, but his was, but he didn't want this magic, not if it was going to cause all these problems.

They finished talking and turned back to him, the sorcerer's fear growing whenever his father layed eyes on him. The itch of his burns kept returning but he knew that he could not show the signs of his discomfort. “I can accept those terms. But if I even as much as suspect a use of your magic, I will have your father execute you where you stand. Is that understood?”

“It is indeed, Sire.” he nodded. Turning back, he looked at Morgana, Merlin and Gaius who hadn't moved from their spot. Morgana clung to Gaius desperately, her eyes still pleading with him and he couldn't stand to see the sadness in her eyes, “I do have one other request.” he stated and the King looked at him curiously, “That I can have permission to marry Morgana.”

Both Kings laughed with each other, “You are joking? You don't even know her...”

“You are mistaken, Sire.” Kev interrupted, “We have become very close. She's perfect to me in every way, I would be honoured to be bound to her for eternity.”

He looked over to his ward, and saw the sadness in her, and it wasn't over him or King Rodor. “Morgana, come.” he beckoned her over. Letting go of Gaius, she slowly walked over to them.

“My lord?” she inquired with a smile. She briefly darted her eyes to Kev but she couldn't bear to look at him for more than a second. It broke his heart that he felt like he was betraying her by going against Uther and revealing himself to him.

Morgana's heartbeat quickened when her guardian turned to her, “He wishes to marry you if he is to survive, would you accept?” he asked her.

Her eyes darted back to Kev, and all he could see was the reminder of the little life he could see to fight for when he was in that dark dungeon. Whenever he looked into her eyes, it was as if he knew to fight, like he knew that getting out meant he'd meet someone, but he never thought it would be a woman as beautiful and incredible as her. “No, my Lord.” she answered but turned to him with a smile, “But, I would like to spend the rest of my life with him, but I'm not ready for marriage yet, I'm sure Kevin understands that.”

Cuddling back into him, her arms wrapped around his waist, his hand came around her shoulder so he could pull her close. His father was clearly unhappy with his son being so happy with a woman, it was something he never wanted; seeing his son happy when he had kept him miserable for so long. Rodor cleared his throat, “I think this boy should stay overnight in the dungeons. Precautionary measure, of course.”

“No.” Uther disagreed, “He needs time to prepare for tomorrow. Locking him up tonight will do no good. I will find somewhere for you to stay.”

Gaius walked forward and heard, “He's been staying with me, and I wish to keep it as such, Sire.” he admitted.

Disappointed, Uther looked to him, “You've been harbouring a boy of magic under my very nose?”

“Surely as punishment the dungeons will be appropriate.” Rodor was trying hard to get him locked away and Morgana couldn't stand it any more.

“Don't you think he's been locked away long enough?” she hissed and let go of Kev, walking closer to his father. Kev tried to pull her back, but she shook him off and stood up to Rodor, “Do you have any idea what you have done to him already?”

The man chuckled and Morgana felt her stomach churn in his presence, “He's nothing.” he scowled.

Kev licked his lips nervously again, the tears stinging his eyes as he tried to keep them in, scared just being close to him. “You're wrong.” she corrected and he looked at Morgana as she fought his corner, “I know it is beyond you, but you should be proud of him. Because no matter how much you try and break him, I have faith he will not be broken by a monster like you.”

“Morgana!” the King scorned his ward.

“He almost died this week because of you. Do you know what he did? He once poured boiling water over him and scarred him for life, his wounds got infected and almost killed the poor boy.”

Every time Morgana tried to stick up for Kev, calling him out on his actions, he would laugh smugly. She just wanted to hit him, make him suffer like he did to the man she had started to love but she knew it would do no good. “You make me sick. Come, Kev, we will get you prepared for tomorrow. You will not die by his hands. I promise.” she assured him and took hios hand in hers and led him back to Gaius' chambers. Merlin and Gaius followed them, giving Rodor a look of disgust as they left. 

Arthur looked around everyone left and followed Morgana and the others. “Arthur, where are you going?” Uther asked.

He stopped and slowly turned back to the two Kings. “I'm sorry, Father, he may be a friend of Camelot, but what he did to Kev was wrong. I will not be on his side. I'm going to help Kev with this battle.” he said and walked away, Uther tried to call after him but he would not listen, and he didn't care.

The prince and Kev spent the next few hours engaging in tough sword battles somewhere quiet. Arthur wasn't lenient on him, and Kev was glad of that. It was getting late and Arthur wanted to get him up early in the morning for a few more rounds before the battle. “You're very skilled already, Kevin. If you fight like that against your father, you will have a strong chance.”

Kev chuckled, he could not believe that, “My father is a very skilled swordsman, Sire.” he admitted, placing a sword back into it's scabbard and handing it back to Arthur.

“Keep it, it is yours now.” he smiled. He walked over to the table, picked up his shield and padded back to him. “I wish you to use this for the battle.”

Shaking his head, he looked at the yellow dragon on the black background, knowing it was Arthur's, meant that he couldn't accept. “No, I couldn't possible take that. I am not fighting for Camelot.”

With his eyebrows raised, Arthur sorted out his own sword, “That's true. But you are fighting for me, and for Morgana, Gaius and Merlin and that's enough for me to insist you take it, Kev, please.”

An emotional smile came to the challenger's face, being kitted out in armour with a sword and shield was all he ever wanted and something he would not get in Nemeth. He looked back up to the Prince, keeping his emotions inside, “Thank you, Sire.”

“Call me, Arthur. Those closest to me always do.” he replied and moved towards him. He placed a hand to his shoulder, and brought Merlin's friend in for a hug, taking Kev by surprise. “We have faith in you, have faith in yourself and beat him.” he whispered proudly before breaking off with a pat on the back.

They made a slow stroll back to the castle and Arthur informed Kev that he would back at dawn to take him out for some more training before noon. He arrived back to Gaius's chambers and quietly went to bed. He couldn't sleep though, he was worried about the scale of what was coming the following day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The second part of this chapter involves self harm.

Kev didn't remember falling asleep but he must've done as the sun slowly began to rise when he opened his eyes to Arthur bellowing in his face, “Come on! More training before noon. You have 5 minutes to get ready, maybe less.” he ordered and Kev jumped out of bed almost immediately after. He managed the five minute deadline with Merlin and Gaius' help and joined Arthur who was waiting. They took a wander into the forest, a good place to practice some combat, especially if anyone came after them, and for once, the Prince wanted that. 

He swung his sword to the prince but Arthur jumped out of the way in time, the point only grazing the chain mail clothing. Arthur fought back, but Kev was quick, that was something, he was quick with his sword, stopping attacks; it was the attack itself needed a bit more work. His sword was lowered to the ground by the force of Arthur pushing down on top of it, but then Kev took his opportunity, taking the sword away – and using his bent elbow that held his sword – he pushed Arthur to the ground and placed the point to his chest, “Do you surrender, Sire?” Kev grinned.

“Very good.” Arthur smiled and Kev removed the sword from him, then helped him up. Suddenly they heard a branch on the ground snapped followed by a roar and a group of Bandits running towards them. Kev knew that he could use his magic, but he had no intention to; not just because Arthur was there, but he needed to work on his attack.

Two Bandits rushed towards them and he swung his sword across their chests, sending them falling to the ground. Behind him another Bandit rushed forward and he sent the sword back without looking, stabbing the Bandit in the stomach. Arthur took two more Bandits down before the rest retreated back and ran away.

They both panted out of breath, “Wow, you got three of them, good work.” he beamed, “Now, you fight like that against your father later, you're in with a good chance.” he continued and Kev smiled with a little shyness. Arthur thought it was best they got back to Camelot as soon as possible to keep them both unscathed from any more attacks.

It was a couple of hours until the battle and Kev decided to get a look at the arena. It was empty and he used that to gather his thoughts. Sitting on the ground, he shuffled to the walled barrier that separates the audience from the battleground. He sat with his knees up, his arms draping over them so his hands could meet between his legs and he leaned back on the coloured wood and he looked around, wondering if he'd ever see Camelot again. Merlin was sent to look for Kev and saw him sat on the floor, looking nervous so he walked over to him and sat down. At first, he didn't say a word, neither of them did.

“Do you really think you can beat him?” he finally asked him.

Kev turned, “Do you not think that I can?” he wondered, sounding a little put off.

Merlin shook his head, “No, I just, I don't want to see you get hurt. You've suffered enough.” he told him. He looked around the arena again, trying not imagine the scariness of all the people that would flock to see him battle his own father. “Just, please be careful, Kev.” Merlin pleaded before getting up off the ground and leaving him alone for a while longer.

Soon, the audience began to flock to the arena and Kev realised that his thought had run away with him so he stood up and made his way to the tent. Merlin was waiting with his armour and helped get it on Kev, he had done it enough times for Arthur, but his nerves for Keev were making it harder to concentrate on the task at hand.

Entering the tent, Arthur handed Kev his shield and his sword readying him for the battle. “If you do what we did together, you're in with a very good chance. Just keep your cool, don't let him intimidate you and don't get too angry with him too quickly. Be calm, I have faith in you.”

“We all do.” Morgana said as she walked into the tent. “Give us a minute.” she requested and everyone left the tent.

“Morganna...” he tried to speak but she held up her finger to his lips.

“Whatever you're going to say, it's okay. I understand why you're doing this.” she told him and then tiptoed up to his cheek, placing her lips to the skin, his stubble prickling her cheek. She picked up the helmet and ran her hand over it, “Now, my knight in shining armour needs it all.” Morgana said as she handed him the helmet. 

Taking from her he smiled nervously, “Do you think I can do this, Morgana?”

She nodded with a smile, “Yes, I do.”

Kev's nerves took a sudden confidence boost at her words and he wanted to do this for her as well as for him. She gave him a final kiss before leaving the tent and taking a seat in the stands, refusing to sit anywhere near Uther. He placed the sword in his scabbard, placed the helmet under his arm and picked up Arthur's shield. Taking a deep breath, he felt like breaking down, but he couldn't; so he stood up straight and walked out as confidently as he possibly could.

His father looked determined, which put doubt back on his own confidence, but he kept remembering what those closest to him had been saying; he repeated in his head like a mantra. He still could barely be anywhere close to his father, but he had to show how strong he is.

They met in the middle of the grounds and Uther stood from his chair, “By the ancient laws of Camelot, the matter will be settled by a tourney of three stages with a sword. The fight will be by the Knights' Rules, and to the death. Are we all clear?” he announced and both of the men nodded, put on their helmets and got into their starting positions.

Kev swung his sword towards his father, it was a good swing, but his father was ready for it and their swords clinked together as they had a few good movements between them. Morgana watched from the stands with Gwen next to her but she could barely look when his father swiped his sword close to his neck, but Kev managed to stop it with his shield causing the ladies to clap for him. 

That meant Kev was able to strike, swaying his sword from side to side and the point scraped across his father's face before he pushed him to the ground with his sword forced onto his shield. Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, Gaius and Merlin all cheered for him and the round had finished.

Taking a few moments in the tent, he prepared for the next round, not thinking about what had happened before, and only looking ahead to the next. There wasn't much time between the two rounds and they were soon both back out there.

His father looked more confident than last time and it made him even more nervous and he wished it was over already but he's not willing to give up the fight so easily. They started the next round, and Kev was a little put off buy his father taking the first swing and a subsequent number of swings after. One went near his head but he ducked under it so he swung into thin air which gave Kev a chance to poke his swords upwards and meet the side of his father's sword and they pressed together tightly and made their way to the opposite side of them and to the ground. Then Kev took anothr swing and a good set of attack moves but they were for nothing when he fought back and attacked worse. Merlin was worried so he concentrated on his father's sword and when their swords were close, he used his magic to make Rodor's sword slip from his hands. He bent down to pick it up and Kev takes a stab to the gut, missing the metal armour and piercing his skin slightly. 'It's just a scratch' he thought and carried on; starting a set of good combat moves between them. Then Rodor managed to send him to the ground, but no one could even tell how. 

Kev's supporters groaned and his father's sword point pressed to his chest, “Do we need another round? Or do you surrender?”

“Over my dead body.” he spat.

“If you wish.” he yelled and he was just about to shove the sword into his heart and Morgana wanted to scream, but she couldn't. But then he had a sudden change of expression, “On second thoughts, there's only one thing worse than death for you, beast...” he said and beckoned his guards forward.

They picked him up by his armpits and Kev knew what was happening, “NO!” he screamed, “No, I escaped, I'm free. You can't send me back, NO!” he cried, shouting at the top of his voice. Morgana wanted to intervene but Gwen held her back, knowing that Rodor was stronger than she was. Arthur tried to make Uther stop this, but he refused to listen and even Arthur had no power over king.

Rodor had Kev dragged out and back to the horses outside and Uther and the rest of the castle came to watch. “This will teach you.”

“I'd rather die than go back with you.” he confessed, dragging his feet across the floor, hoping it would him moving any further but the guards where much strong than he was. “Let me go!” he pleaded and looked to the Prince. “Arthur, you have to kill me, please! I can't go back there.”

Arthur lowered his head, and sighed as he looked to his father, “Father, do something, please! Can you not see he has suffered enough?”

Uther smiled menacingly to his fellow king, “Take him away.” he replied and Kev was dragged to the horse.

His hands were then tied to the reins of the horse, and his father looked down to him, “You will walk alongside the horse the entire way. No rest, you understand?”

Kev didn't reply, he couldn't and all he could do was bite his lip to stop the tears from falling. The King made the horse begin moving and he looked back to his friends who looked distraught but he never expected them to go up against his father. He let them all down by losing, and he knew that, he didn't even get a third round but was too scared to even argue it. Going back to the dungeons was just as his father had said; worse than death. There was no point in anything now if he didn't have what he wanted freedom, friends and most importantly, his beloved Morgana. Kev considered the unthinkable, killing himself just to get away but he didn't even see the point in that. He didn't see the point in anything any more.

*** 

The walk was long, hours and hours and there was still more hours to walk. Kev's feet were throbbing painfully, he stomach rumbled from hunger, his mouth was dry from severe dehydration and he could barely walk from dizziness. His legs started to give way as they moved on, “You don't walk, we'll just drag you. Stand up!” Rodor ordered.

Weakly, he tried to stand again, but he fell straight back down, simply unable to hold his own body any longer. Rodor beckoned the guards again and they forced him to his feet, “Please, Father...” he weakly breathed.

“I am not your father. Now get on your feet and walk, boy!” he fumed and Kev knew he had no choice but attempt to walk the rest of the way. The horse pulling on his chains made them tighten around his wrists but the pain was a good distraction from the tiredness 

“No.” he said and they company stopped, his father turned to him, “Take me back to Camelot.”

The King of Nemeth burst into an obnoxious laughter, “Take you back?” he chuckled and got off his horse. Getting into Kev's face, his grabbed the side of his cheeks with one hand, pulling him towards him. “If you don't walk, I will drag you back to Nemeth with my own hands.”

Kev spat in his face with his own saliva. His father sent a fist flying to his face, punching him across the cheek, and he bit his tongue in shock, drawing a pool of blood that he needed to spit to the floor. Rodor grabbed him again, and he could see the fear in his son's eyes and it pleased him that he was so scared by him, “Fine, I will walk. Now take your hands off me.” Kev demanded and the king painfully removed his hand from his face.

The only thing that kept him moving was Morgana; he always remembered her when he was sad. Going back to the dungeon just reminded him of the life that he saw in her eyes, and he told himself that he would no longer think of that little window as just a window, he would start to think of it as a way of life back to her; that would be the only thing that would keep him going, though he still didn't see any point in doing that.

As he could see the tops of Nemeth in the distance, he tripped over his feet with tiredness again. Rodor let out an exasperated sigh and leaned down from his horse and pulled Kev back up by his arm, “You fool!” his father shouted at him, and the guards laughed, “I will not tell you again; walk!”

“I can't...” he replied, dropping back down to his knees. He wanted to just sob but he still couldn't appear to be weak; that's what they all wanted and he had to be much stronger than he felt. He was pulled up again and he managed to stand on his feet with a wobble and slowly dragged himself to the castle.

The horse was taken back to the stables with Kev in tow and the King forced him to walk through the manure that had not yet been mucked out and forced him to kneel down in the dirt for his entertainment. 

The smell in the stable strangely took Kev's mind off of the hell he was being subjected to. Kev lowered his head and licked his lips with a shaky breath inwards, “Take him to the cells.” Rodor ordered and his guards picked him back up and literally dragged an exhausted Kev to the dungeons.

Throwing him into his cell, the guards didn't even remove his chains so his wrists were still bound to the chains on his ankles. He looked down at them and deliberately pulled hard enough to start the reddening of the skin. Magic was the better option to get out of the chains, but the reason he was in there in the first place was because of it, so he saw no point in using it to escape. He'd only get captured again.

Slumping to the floor, he didn't even want to sit or lie on the small, uncomfortable bed that had been provided. The handcuffs hand two bits of metal sticking out from them part that was tethered around is wrist and Kev began to scrape one of the bits on the floor in order to sharpen it. It wasn't to try and use them as a key, his magic alone could've done that.

Quiet sobs escaped him as he busied himself with the task of making the metal of his handcuffs sharp and when he managed the right side, he pulled his back closer to him and used the sharp metal to cut into the skin on his left wrist. The pain was a distraction from the torture being back here was to him and he cut another line into his skin followed by a succession of other lacerations. 

Kev's pressed his dark trousers to the bleeding to stop it, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to see the reminders of what he was doing. He still refused to lie on the bed, he didn't feel he deserved the comfort, he let far too many people down for that. Exhaustion overcame him but he didn't even feel he should get the sleep he so desperately wanted.

Each time his eyes closed, he managed about 30 minutes sleep before being woken by a bucket of water being thrown over him from the other side of the bars by the guards and it was constant from the minute he got in the cell until 6am where they gave him 3 hours uninterrupted sleep. After his three hours he walked to the bars, shivering from his wet clothes and the cold air that came through the window overnight, “I w-w-want to s-speak to th-the K-k-k-king.” Kev stammered with the freezing temperature his body had reached.

The two guards that manned his cell laughed but one nodded to the fellow guard at the bottom of the steps and he went to get the King as Kev had requested. It took a while for the King to reach him and he stood on the opposite side of the cell bars, “As your prisoner, if nothing else, I request that you kill me if you are to keep me here much longer.”

“Kill you?” he laughed and Kev lowered his head and licked his lips, uncomfortable at the laughter his father did.

“The only thing you are good at is torturing me and I'd rather die than deal with that again. Please, Sire, just kill me; put me out of my complete misery.”

His father held out his hand to the guard, “Keys.” he said and the guard handed them over. He opened the cell door and walked in. Grabbing Kev by his face again, “Death is too easy for a monster like you.”

“I am not a monster.” he began and his father let go on his face with force. “My magic does not make me a monster. I am just a normal man with a few unique gifts. Why should I alone be punished for that? I am your son!” Kev cried.

Rodor shook his head, “No, no you're not. You are dead to me. You always have been.” he told him and Kev's eyes stung with the tears trying to break through.

“Then why lock me up for your own entertainment? Why will you not just have me executed? You killed my mother after all.” his voice broke.

The King smirked, “That I did. I should've killed you when I had the chance.” he replied with no remorse.

A tear fell down Kev's cheek which only made Rodor enjoy this even more, “Then I beg of you, now is your chance to do just that.”

“No.” he responded with a deep voice.

Kev stepped forward angrily, “If I am dead to you, if you wished you had killed me when I was a child, what is stopping you from doing it now?” his son yelled.

Walking closer the King tilted his head slowly and looked him up and down with a growing grin. He grabbed the collar of his dirty shirt and pulled him closer. Kev could smell the alcohol on his breath, and it made him feel sick as the smell always did; most of his father's own torture came from his drunken state and the smell used to be far too powerful on his nostrils.

“What and miss out on all the fun?” he questioned Kev.

Kev tried to be strong in his presence but even Rodor knew the tell tale signs of his jaw clenching, his attempt to lick his lips and he loved every minute of his prisoner's distress, “This shouldn't be fun for a King. You're the monster, not me.” he seethed.

His father was angry now and pushed Kev forcefully back and he banged his head hard on the wall which made him fall unconscious. Though it was a better relief than any for him.


	9. Chapter 9

His skull was throbbing the pain of it being hit against a wall was agony. All he can remember seeing while he was out cold was Morgana telling him it would be okay and he believed it, until he was woken up by the guards outside throwing small pebbles at him. When he looked at them, they laughed, but didn't stop.

Raising his hand, he touched his head and his fingers immediately became covered in blood from where it was hit against the wall. He wiped it on his trousers and tried to forget it was there as he knew that nobody else would even care or treat it.

Sitting in the corner of the room, Kev tried his hardest to concentrate on one specific crack in the stone that he could see from his position. Then he saw a spider on the wall and followed it's every movement with his eyes, anything to take his mind off where he was and wanting to harm himself. It didn't last long and soon the spider on the wall escaped through another crack and Kev was back to feeling hopeless and useless. He knew he could just use his magic to open the door and fight them off, but he didn't see the point any more, he escaped before with little magic and his own strength and he still managed to get captured again after he finally started to feel he belonged somewhere.

In a very short time, he managed to make four good friends and one person who he wanted so much more with and he let them down, he'd always let his father down and he barely wanted to live any more because of it all; especially if that meant spending the rest of his life in this dungeon. A guard came to the cell and dropped a large piece of bread through the bars and it landed on the floor, Kev didn't reach for it, he didn't even want anything to it. “Oi! Breakfast.” the guard called rudely.

He crawled forward and pushed it back through the bars without saying a word.

“Eat it, pig.” the guard yelled and Kev still refused, shuffling into the furthest corner of the cell. The door was opened, the guard marched in, picked up the bread and and forced it to his mouth. He kept his mouth firmly closed, even when the guard called one of the other two guards and got him to hold his mouth open, forcing the bread in.

Kev started to choke due to the sheer force of the bread being shoved down his throat. He looked down to his chains and poked the pointy end he had been using to harm himself and pushed it into one of the guards skin. “Let me go!” he pleaded loudly. The guards flopped his body back down and threw the bread at him and left him trembling and whimpering in the corner of his cell. Managing to wipe his tears and unblur his vision, he looked back up to the small window and thought of nothing but Morgana wishing she would rescue him or at least make contact. He closed his eyes and prayed to himself, 'Somebody please help me.' he thought.

Back in Camelot, Morgana sat on her bed and was being handed cups of water by Gwen as she had barely slept since Kev was taken away again, 'Please help me.' a voice suddenly filtered in her head after and before a sharp, piercing continuous sound. “Ah!” she gasped, holding her head and tightly closing her eyes to try and deal with the sharp pain radiating through her brain.

“My lady, are you alright?” Gwen asked, holding her.

Morgana looked up to her and frowned, “Did you not hear that?”

Gwen look puzzled, “Hear what?” she questioned and Morgana frowned deeper.

The pain subsided, the sharp noise left and she began to wonder if she could imagine it. She shook her head, “Nothing, it doesn't matter.” she said with a smile. “I'd like Arthur, Merlin and Gaius to my room please.” she requested and Gwen nodded once curtseyed and left the room.

When her maid left, the King's ward got out of her bed and walked to the window to look out of it. There hasn't been a second that has gone by that she hasn't thought of him and she had been trying to think of a way to rescue him with little luck. Now she needed everyone's help because she refuses to let him stay there any longer. 'Please … help … somebody.' the voice said again and this time it was slower and she could tell that it was Kev. But she didn't know how to get a message back to him, she didn't know how he was doing what he was, though she knew one person who did a similar thing to her. Maybe she needed help to communicate with him.

She tried herself first, closing her eyes and thinking really hard to tell him it would be okay and that she was going to come for him but she had no idea if it worked. She expected to feel something within her, but there was nothing; especially no reply from Kev.

Her eyes closed tightly again and she was just about to try again but the door opened, taking her out of her attempt and back to the real world. “Shut the door.” she demanded calmly and Merlin did just that. “I don't care what it takes, we need to get Kev out of that torture chamber.”

“How do you propose we do that?” Arthur asked walking forward to her, “Morgana, I understand that you have feelings for him, but he is not our responsibility...”

“Then who's responsibility is he?” she shot back, “Because he certainly isn't being looked after by the one person who should care about him. Why should it not be up to us?”

Arthur looked down, noticing a speck of dirt on his light brown boots as a distraction from her sadness. “Because...”

“There's no because about it. I love him, Arthur, I can't bear to be without him. If you don't do this for him, then do it for me, please.” she pleaded, her eyes welling up and she tried to be strong for Kev. The prince saw the tear that had escaped her eye and down her cheek and wiped it away.

He sighed, “Okay.” he reluctantly agreed, “I will get a group of guards to help try and break him out. But King Rodor will not be pleased.”

“I don't care. We need to find a way to keep him out of there and to keep him here.” Morgana looked to everyone in the room, “You saw what being in there all that time did to him, I fear for his life if he is kept there any longer. Please, we have to find a way.”

She broke down in tears, slumping to the floor. Gwen rushed over but was stopped by Arthur who decided to comfort her himself. He kneeled down to her, and cradled her head into him and she let out gut wrenching sobs as she continued to plead with them to help him. “Shh, it's okay. We'll think of something. I promise we will get him back.” he assured her.

Arthur wasn't sure how much he believed that but if it was between Morgana's happiness or his father and Rodor's vile plans for a boy like Kev, he'd pick her happiness each time.

*** 

Standing up from the ground, Arthur paced the room. “For this to work, we have to plan this properly, which could take a few days.”

“What if he doesn't have a few days, Sire?” Gaius worried as he stepped forward with his hands behind his back. Morgana turned sharply, her heartbeat quickened, worrying that Gaius was right. “I don't wish to worry you but as a physician I feel it is my duty to remind you that his mental state was already diminished. I fear going back there could be bad news for him.”

Feeling left out of the conversation, Merlin walked to Morgana and looked at her, “I promise you, we will do whatever it takes to get him out.” he assured her. Arthur and Gaius shared a worried look and the Prince left the room to think of a plan. “I'll go and help Arthur.” Merlin said after he left.

“I'll go and see what I can do to help. Get some food together for whenever is necessary.” Gaius suggested and too left the room back to his chambers.

Walking to her dresser, she took a pen and paper and wrote on to it with her quill and ink. When she finished she went up to Gwen, “I need you to take this to one of the guards to deliver to the Druids.”

Curtseying to her, she took the envelope, “Right away, my Lady.” she obliged and rushed out off the room to find the closest guard.

The meeting time she chose was a few hours from now to give time for the letter to reach the correct recipient, and after those hours had past, she made her way.

Morgana sneaked into the forest and waited on the log that she had suggested to meet in the letter she had got Gwen to deliver to a guard to then take to the recipient. She wasn't even sure if they had received the letter but she was willing to try anything.

She was just about to leave when a voice spoke, “Morgana?”

“Mordred? You got my letter.” she smiled, happy to see him. “I need your help.”

The little boy removed his hood and sat on the log, joined by Morgana. “What do you need?” he asked. She lowered he head, looking at her fingers as they twisted around each other's nervously.

“I want you to teach me to communicate with others that have magic like you can.” she told him, “I have a friend who is currently being imprisoned in the castle of Nemeth, in the dungeons. He's tried reaching out to me, I heard him, but I can't seem to do the same.”

She turned to the young Druid boy who smirked, “Is he more than a friend?” he questioned and Morgana's cheek turned a rosy pink colour with a little embarrassment at the sudden question. “Close your eyes.” he instructed her and she did just that.

Morgana would be lying if she wasn't sceptical about meeting Mordred, maybe it was just a gift that certain people with magic had but she wanted to possess it; even if it meant teaching her. She just wanted to speak to Kev, whatever it took.

“You have to picture him where he is. Focus, Morgana.” Mordred ordered her. As much as it hurt, she tried to picture Kev in the dungeon in Nemeth. All she saw was him cowered in a corner, pleading for help, “In your mind, say his name. Say it over and over if you have to. He should pick it up in the end.”

 _'Kev.'_ she said in her mind, only once to begin with, but there was no reply. _'Kevin, are you there?'_ she thought again. _'It's Morgana.'_   was her last attempt.

 _'Morgana?' a scared, trembling voice replied, 'Please help me. It's worse this time around. King Rodor is relentless. Help... me.'_ he pleaded desperately with her.

Her distressed whimpers followed by the tears escaping her eyes made he want to just run to the castle and break him out, even if her own life was sacrificed. _'We're going to get you out, I promise you. Please, be strong. Remember, you're my knight in shining armour.'_

She heard his shaky inhales and she reached out to thin air to try and touch him, until she remembered that he wasn't there. Wanting to lower her head, she had to force herself not to as she knew she would lose the communication with him. _'I'm not strong... I'm not. I can't do this, Morgana. Help me.'_   Kev whimpered,

 _'We will get to you.'_   she promised.

A bang was heard in the distance, and she heard a little gasp from him. _'I have to go, they're coming. I lov...'_   he cut off and the communication was lost.

“I love you too.” she said aloud before taking a moment to herself. Turning to Mordred, he smiled at her, his bright blue eyes only reminded her further of Kev but she had to be stronger than she felt. “Thank you, Mordred.”

The little boy stood up from the log and put the hood back up, _'You're welcome, Morgana. I hope you get him back safe.'_ he said between them, without opening his mouth. He rushed off, his hooded cape flowing with the air hitting it as he ran.

Morgana tightly closed her eyes again, _'Kev? Kev?'_ she tried to communicate with him again, but she wasn't expecting it to work this time. Now she was alone, she lowered her head into hands and let out deep sobs as she remembered how she remembered seeing Kev when she had to picture him. It was horrible, the room was dark and damp. His pure white shirt they had given him was dirty and wet already, it was no longer pure white, but it was now a grubby brown. She couldn't bear the sight after they had got him so well, now they had to bring him back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part again includes self harm.

The guards consistently punched and kicked Kev and he curled up on the ground, shielding only his face from the blows. They didn't care about any of his old wounds, and Kev started to care less and less about his own well being. His chains rattled as his body jerked with each blow. Soon, footsteps quietly stomped on the concrete, “That's enough.” King Rodor ordered.

“But, Sire...” the guards tried to protest.

The King scowled, “I said that's enough.” he reiterated. The guards exited the cell, replaced by Rodor who came in. Kev whimpered and sobbed quietly on the floor, stilled curled up in the fetus postion, his arms shielding his face and he preferred the darkness to the light. The king sat on the bed that the prisoner refused, “Sit up!” he ordered more authoritatively.

“Leave... me... alone.” Kev wept, his voice was pained and agonised.

Rodor stood, standing over him, “I will not tell you again. Sit up!” he shouted, causing Kev to whimper in shock. He reluctantly and slowly sat up, holding his ribs which he was sure had some breakages, he slowly struggled to breathe, his inhales and exhales becoming raspy.

He shuffled back to he wall, leaning weakly on it, trying not to waste his breath. He looked at his father who had sat back on the bed; there was still a hint of pride and smugness to his look. “You know, it sickens me you think I am like her.” he admitted, his father's expression not fazed, “Why do you insist on keeping me here?”

Kev's breathing worsened, his coughs pained and uncomfortable, “You have magic, I have no choice. I cannot take that chance that you are not like...” Rodor began to say.

“She used her magic for bad, I would never hurt anyone. I've been stuck in here nearly all my life with my magic and I have never even once hurt you or anyone else here.” he interrupted, his ribs becoming more painful and he was struggling to breathe even more.

“You escaped...”

“Because you kept me locked in here and I couldn't stand it. You should've let me go.” Kev lowered his head, looking to his hand that was holding his side and then licked his lips with sadness. “All I ever wanted was to be free.” his voice broke.

Rodor never showed an inch of remorse or sadness for his son, his prisoner. “You were a fugitive, I had every right to recapture you.” his voice was raising higher, anger started to overcome him at Kev's argument. It was as if he didn't believe he deserved one.

Kev's eyes briefly closed with overwhelming weakness, “No! You came to Camelot and saw me living a life and you couldn't stand it.” he paused with a wheeze, “My death would've been difficult for you, wouldn't it? But not because I'm your son... but because it meant I would no longer be your plaything, your puppet or your personal entertainment system. How Mithian has stayed baffles me. Does she even know about me? Her half-brother?”

The King's expression changed to some kind of regret, but not for Kev.

The imprisoned son chuckled with little strength and effort, “Of course she doesn't. Because she would see the type of man you really are, wouldn't she? And you can't bear that, can you?” he smirked weakly.

“Mithian would hate you for your magic, like she hates all with magic.” he replied once he looked back up.

Kev searched his face looking for something, anything that showed he felt something for him, “Tell me about my mother.” Kev requested, but the King shook his head, “I never even met her, because just like you, she tossed me aside as soon as I was born. Where did I go when she left? Huh? Because you sure did not do your fatherly duties and as soon as I was what? 7? 8? I was put in here.”

There was a pause while Rodor looked to the guards, and bowed his head as he turned back to the room, “All your mother wanted was to cause chaos with her magic. I told her to leave as soon as she recovered from your birth. Then her maid essentially adopted you from me.” he reluctantly admitted.

The poor boy's eyes began to sting as the tears tried to force their way back out, “And what happened to her?” he asked, dealing with a sharp pain through his torso and his breathing began to wheeze even worse again.

“She was suspected of witchcraft and executed.” he responded flatly. 

Kev's ability to talk was weakening by the minute, it was getting harder to breathe, and he didn't know what was wrong. “My mother, did she even love me?” he inquired.

The King of Nemeth looked at him and he saw his son's weakening state, but didn't care too much, “Yes, she did. Very much.” he confessed and Kev's chin started to quiver as he then started to bite his lip to try and stop the tears. He stood up, not caring about Kev's eyes closing and opening as he fought to stay awake, wheezing away. The guards let him out and he stopped on the threshold, “Heal yourself.”

The boy frowned, “What?” he weakly asked.

“I'm giving you one free pass to use your magic so you can heal your lung, it's sounds punctured.” Rodor told him before walking away. Kev wondered whether he wanted to heal himself, whether it would save him the pain to just let himself die; as he knew that Rodor was only doing it for himself. His death will till be far to easy for the King. But then he thought of Camelot and he believed that one day he would be back there and that made him want to use the little fight he had left to heal the injury.

He stretched his palm over the side of his torso and concentrated on what might be going on under the skin, “Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle!” he recited. His eyes briefly lit up and so did the skin of his torso as the spell began to heal the ribs and his lung, but none of his scars or cuts and bruises.

It was a relief to breathe clearly again, but the realisation that he was in the same room as his father suddenly made himself want to vomit, despite there being no urge to do so. There was a bucket in the corner of the room and he crawled over to it before slowly forcing to fingers as far into his mouth as he gag reflex would let him. After a few attempts, he finally forced himself to be sick, just like he wanted. To him, it felt like all the lies that his father tried to feed him had been expelled and he still felt broken knowing what he knew.

Leaning back against the wall, he noticed the scabbing cuts to his wrist and remembered how he did them. Gradually, he brought the sharp metal back up to his wrists and he couldn't hold in the sobs any more as he hated himself for cutting into his skin again. It was the only thing besides thinking of Morgana that took away the pain of being in the dungeon, but the sharp metal was always there and Morgana wasn't.

*** 

Mithian had seen her father make regular trips to the dungeons but was always told to stay away and with no explanation as to why, she decided to go an investigate. The King was out on a few day trek and the princess was left alone in the castle; or so she thought.

The guards tried to stop her as she came down the stairs, but she was the princess after all and she would not allow them to stop her. She took a slow walk down to the middle cell which had two guards standing outside and nodded at them to leave, “The King doesn't need to know about this, you hear?” she told them and they bowed. Once she reached the bars, she saw Kev sat in the corner, his knees up to his chest as he hugged them with his head in his lap.

She stood at the bars, waiting to see if Kev moved position before making a move to him. Kev knew she was there, but didn't want to acknowledge anyone; it sort of annoyed him that people only seemed to care the second time around. In the end, his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly lifted his head from his lap a little and turned to look at her.

The whites of eyes were a light red colour – from the tiredness and emotion – that still brought out the sea blue of his irises, moisture gathered around them and he could barely keep his eyes open as he was so tired. Gripping the bars, Mithian looked through and Kev stood up from the corner of the room and waddled to the bars to meet her. His ankles were still chain to his wrists and he could barely move. Looking up to her, he squinted as if he had stepped into the light for the first time after being in a dark room for so long, “Who are you?” his voice rasped due to the lack of hydration.

“I'm Mithian, the King's daughter.” she told him. She saw the cuts to his wrists and tried to reach out to touch him but he stepped away from her, wanting to hide. “I'm not going to hurt you, it's okay. I promise.” she assured him and he anxiously walked back to the bars.

His mouth was so dry that he couldn't seem to get any saliva going in his mouth, and Mithian could tell he had been treated badly. “I'm – I'm Kev.” he said quietly, unable to speak much louder.

She looked him up and down, noticing the horrible state he was in. “How long have you been in here?” she asked and Kev looked down while he licked his lips, his hands shaking in the chain in front of him. Mithian could tell that he was struggling and she turned to the guards, “Give this man some water, and let me in his cell.” she ordered and they retrieved a jug and a cup for him before opening the cell.

The cup was handed to him and he took it without hesitation, gulping the water and exhaling with relief from finally being able to drink some water. He slumped back to the ground, his shackle chains clinking to the floor and “I've been in here for about 20 years. Since I was 7.” he paused and looked to her; not being able to believe that she was related to the monster that keeps him in here. Their father. “You don't know about me, do you?”

Mithian shook her head, “No, I have never been allowed in the dungeons but my father has been spending a lot of time down here lately. Curiosity while he is away has gotten the better of me.” she smiled. “Who are you?” she asked.

Kev couldn't look at her and slowly pulled down his sleeve, running his finger over his cuts to distract him for a moment before looking up to her, “I'm the King's son; your half-brother.” he confessed and she cocked her head to the side.

She tried to speak, but no words would come out and she tried to understand. “I don't – I don't understand. How can that be?” she wondered. “I'm sorry...” she trailed off as she stood up and made he way out of the cell.

Staggering as he rose from the ground, he held out his hands but fell straight back over when his foot caught in the chains, “Mithian... wait, please!” he pleaded. “You're not like him, I can see that. Let me explain everything, then you can do whatever you want. Just... please... don't leave me, not yet.”

Mithian hesitantly turned around and sat back on the bed, “Okay, I'll hear you out.”

“Thank you.” he replied with relief, “I'm about 3 years younger than you. My mother was an Irish witch named Brigid who after I was born apparently unleashed an illness on Camelot and Nemeth so our father executed her. I was adopted by a maid...”

“Edwina.” she recalled.

“Yes! I remember that being her name.” he beamed for a brief moment, “Edwina was also executed when I was 7 years old and I was put into here and have been until about a week ago when I escaped but he came back for me and brought me back here. He's been torturing me, they've been beating me every day.” he choked up and his chin trembled again with the tears threatening to escape.

Though she couldn't believe her father would do such a thing, the evidence was right in front of her. She felt sad for him, wanting to take him out of there but their father had his reasons for this and she had to find a way to understand them first. “Why you? If you're his son...”

He began to hyperventilate, the panic rising within him, “I inherited my mother's magic. He thinks I am dangerous like her. But I'm not, Mithian, I'm not.” he sobbed. Taking a minute to compose himself, he looked back up to her, but he couldn't seem to slow his breathing, “I've been in here for years and never use my magic. She would've. I'm not like her!” he shouted while he wept. 

She couldn't help but study him, seeing what was similar in them, what was different, and how alike he was to the family; she knew he was different and she liked that about him.“I can't help you escape, but if there is anything I can do for you...” 

“I see no point in escape anyway. Father would only find me again.” he interrupted with a loss of hope in his voice. But then his eyes lit up, as he remembered the one thing he did want, “I want to see Morgana. She's the King of Camelot's ward. Please, sister, do that one thing for me, and you can pretend I don't exist.”

“Please do not talk like that. I am glad you exist... brother.” she grinned and placed her hand to his cheek, running her fingertips over his skin, trying to bond with him, even if it was for the only time. For a moment, he felt part of the family, even if it was just with Mithian and he couldn't deny his little happiness. She covered her hands with him, and the warmth was a comfort to him, “I will see what I can do but no promises. I'm sure one day you will be free, please do not give up hope.” she smiled at him again before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving the dungeons.

For the first time since arriving back, Kev sat on the bed in his room and lied down on it, looking up to the dark, stone ceiling. He had finally met someone in this wretched castle that not only was nice to him, but also happened to be his half-sister. Though he didn't expect much of a further relationship, but he couldn't help but hope a little bit.


	11. Chapter 11

Once out of sight of the prisoner, Mithian took a moment to cope with the news that she had just received. She still didn't want to believe what her father had done, but the evidence was still fresh in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to block it out.

Rodor would still be away for another couple of days and it wouldn't take her all that long to get to Camelot to find Morgana. But instead she thought it would be best to write a letter, sending it to a guard to deliver instead.

It was a long time before the guard returned with Morgana and Mithian became a little concerned about Rodor showing up at anytime so they had to be quick. The Camelot King's ward dismounted the horse and walked to Mithian who hugged her, “Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for not being like your father.” Morgana said sadly as she lowered her head. “How is he?” she asked when she looked back to her, the tears evidently forming in her ducts.

Mithian grabbed the ward's hands holding them like she did to Kev earlier, “He's hanging in there, he's strong.” she replied. Just by Morgana's reactions, the Princess could see how much love she already had for him. She wished she could release him to her, but it wasn't up to her, and she knew that he'll be captured and tortured even more; or worse, executed. “Come.” she urged, removing her hands and holding just one of them as she directed her down to the dungeons.

As they arrived, the guard opened the cell door and walked off to give them time alone. Morgana rushed straight into the cell and Kev was sat on the floor again, his legs crossed in front of him which slightly tangled his chains but he calmly got up of the floor, “Morgana?” he noted as he stood, before his look turned to a bright grin; it was the first time he had properly smiled since he arrived.

He managed to steady himself from tripping over again and when he was stable, he gathered Morgana in a hug, “I'm so glad to see you.” she gushed, his scent wasn't something pleasant, but there was still an underlying natural smell of him and even that was a comfort. Breaking off the hug, she examined him for a moment, he was slowly becoming unrecognisable with the beard growing a little more, grey specks within the short, light brown strands upon his grubby and general unkempt look. “I'm sorry we can't get you out sooner, but I promise you that Arthur is working on it.”

Kev managed to lift his chained wrists to her face and he stroked her cheek lightly, just how she remembered. “I've seen you, that's all that matters, my lady.” he told her, the lack of hope still stirring inside of him. 

“Kev...” she tried to speak.

He wanted to silence her with a kiss, but he was worried that looking like he did, she wouldn't want him any more, so he just pressed his finger to them instead. “Morgana, listen to me. I don't want you to wait for me, if there's someone that wants you, take them. I beg...”

“There's is no one else, there never will be. I am sure we will find a way for you to leave here for good. Kev, please, I love you, why would I want anyone else?”

A little smile grew over his face, “You love me?” he smirked with his eyebrows a little raised, “Even being broken?” he asked as he lowered his head, catching his eye on the chains bound to his ankles.

“I'll love you even at your most broken, as long as you let me try and put the pieces back together.” they smiled at each other and they grew a little bigger before they giggled together. He lifted her hand to stroke her face again, and she closed her eyes to absorb herself in the affection for just a moment.

Kev took hold of her hands, and his sleeves rolled up a little which meant Morgana caught sight of the cuts to his wrist and she stopped a moment, lifting the sleeve up more she looked back up to him and he looked back with a look of guilt as he licked his lips and lowered his head once more.

“You are worth so much more than this. Please stop hurting yourself, I beg of you.” she pleaded with him and his eyes turned to a sad look that she couldn't bear. She placed her hand to his cheek again and he smiled as he nuzzled his nose into her skin, the contact was the one thing he missed more than anything.

His smiled stayed while the the crinkles near his eyes deepened as it grew wider, “There's one thing I never finished saying when we talked earlier.” he said.

“And what's that?” Morgana asked followed by a little chuckled.

“I love you, Morgana.” he confessed before lowering his head and pressing his lips to hers. It didn't bother her that he was a little dirty, or had more facial hair than she was used to. All that mattered to her was that they were close to each other again, holding each other and she knew she had to leave, but she had to hold him for a little bit longer.

After the kiss, he rearranged himself and his chains so they could hug once more. He brought her in closely and tightly and he didn't want to let go, “I love you too, Kev. I love you too.” she whispered back to him.

“My lady...” Mithian said from the bars, and Morgana reluctantly let go of him, but he tried to pull her back but she couldn't be taken back in otherwise she would be forced to take him with her, and she couldn't do it like that. Not until Arthur had a plan.

Her hands rested on his hips, and his were on her upper arms and he crouched down to reached her level. Her head was lowered a little, not wanting to look back at him, but he forced it. “Morgana, I've seen you here now, and that is all that matters to me.”

“Do you promise to keep strong, my brave knight in shining armour, and not hurt yourself again?” she questioned and Kev nodded and pulled down his sleeves, trying to tie them up at the end so he wouldn't be tempted to do it again.

“For you, anything. I promise, Morgana.” he responded, and kissed her one last time before she had to pull away properly and let him go. As she left the cell, she didn't want to look back but she couldn't help but look at him one last time, “See you soon?”

She nodded, “Of course, we'll get you out.” she assured him and Mithian escorted her back to the castle. When she was out of sight, Kev slumped back to the floor again and sobbed quietly to himself as he dealt with Morgana leaving his side again when he wanted her the most.

*** 

Morgana arrived back at Camelot and went straight to Arthur's chambers to speak with him. Merlin was doing his duties of folding some of Arthur's clothes when she came in, “And where have you been?” Arthur asked, not looking up from the paperwork he was reading.

“Mithian contacted me, allowed me some time to speak with Kev.” she answered with a smile.

Merlin was happy for her and smiled to himself as he continued his duty. “How's he doing?” the Prince questioned, looking up and rising from his chair.

As she sat on Arthur's bed and began to fiddle with the sheet, curling her fingers around a part of it. “He's... coping.” she told them and she lowered her head sadly, “But Rodor's treating him worse than before. Daily torture instead of isolation. We need to get him out.” she urged and dropped the sheet part that had been tangled in her fingers.

“I'm working on it.” Arthur said with a bit of force as he got up from his chair.

Morgana stopped him at the door, holding it shut so he couldn't open it, “I appreciate what you're trying to do but he needs to be back here, okay? I don't care what the Kings say. He doesn't deserve this, please, Arthur.” she pleaded again. She had lost count the amount of times she had tried to convince everyone that he deserves better than what he currently is getting, but she was feeling like no one was listening.

“Morgana, listen to me.” he urged and she looked up to him, trying to fight back the tears that pooled in her eyes. “We will get him out of there, please believe me, but you have to be patient. We can't just rush in there, swords drawn and slaughtering all the guards to break him out; it has to be done tactically.” he explained and she nodded and tried to keep her tears in. Arthur pressed a kissed to her cheek and left the room. Merlin clearly wasn't needed so stayed to finish fixing up Arthur's room but he had to speak to Morgana.

She turned away from the room, looking at the closest wall so she could cry quietly to herself for a moment. “How is he really?” Merlin reluctantly asked as he walked closer to her. She jumped a little from the surprise of his voice and looked to him with the tears around the rims of his eyes.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, “Erm, not good. He was terrified, Merlin. His father won't leave him alone. Before he was in solitary isolation, no one bothered him and that was horrible for him, but no, it's the opposite, he doesn't get any time alone.” she informed the sorcerer and he held her upper arm for comfort. “He's been cutting his wrists, I saw the cuts to his skin. If he feels the need to do that I can't bear to think about what his father is doing to him. I have to talk to Uther, see if we can't renegotiate.”

As she walked past Merlin, she went to open the door that Arthur had left slightly ajar, “No, you can!” Merlin called, and stopped her moving any further, “Uther will not allow Kev to come back here now he's been recaptured. But if we can break him out, then he may have no choice. You can't just ask Uther to get him out, there is no way he would listen.” Merlin was right and she knew it but the time it was taking was upsetting her and frustrating her in equal measures.

Arthur couldn't allow the King to know his plans regarding the escape attempt so he had to brief his knights elsewhere and they used the forest a few miles into it, hoping that Bandits or anything wouldn't disturb them. Merlin was invited along for the ride as Kev was his friend.

He had found some old blueprints of the castle of Nemeth in the archives and presented it on the floor, using heavy rocks to secure each corner to the ground. “My father has informed me that King Rodor is out of town for another day or so, which means we will do the escape in two days when he returns. I will speak to King Rodor, keep him out of the way, offer him a drink or something. I need you guys to quietly take out all of the guards between the front door and the dungeon without alerting the others. Then get Kev and bring him to me and his father, I then, and only them inform his father that he will not be getting him back.”

His explanation involved a lot of pointing to different parts of the blueprint but the guards and Merlin got the gist of the idea, “What about me?”

“Ah, Merlin. Kev's going to need a friendly face, so carefully and closely follow the guards, they will look out for you.” the Prince informed his servant and Merlin nodded. “We go in two days at sundown.” the guards all affirmed the orders from the Prince and they began making their way back towards Camelot.

Back in the castle, Gwen could see Morgana's urgency to get Kev back and at this point, she was willing to try anything she could, but she knew that none of it would help the situation or Kev himself. Gwen finished tending to her maid duties and Morgana wished for some time alone, “That'll be all, Gwen, thank you.” she smiled and the maid stepped forward.

“Are you sure, my lady?”

The King's ward smiled again, “Yes, I'm sure, go home, spend some time with your father.”

Gwen curtseyed happily, “Thank you, my lady.” Gwen beamed and she skipped out of the castle and over to see her father for the rest of the afternoon.

Morgana sat back in her bed, and concentrated hard on the dungeon, _'Kev? Kev? Are you there?'_ she thought, trying to establish contact using her powers.

She heard a whimper in her head, _'Morgana? They're here, you should go. I can't control what you'll hear, you need to break off the communication and quickly. I'm not strong enough to do it, I'm barely strong enough to hold on while I'm like this. Go. Please.'_ Kev's voice trembled throughout and a part of Morgana wanted to keep listening, but she knew she wouldn't bear it.

_'But how?' she asked through the magic._

She heard an almighty slap followed by a high pitched sound the crackles and distortion whenever he spoke, _'Just stop... focusing... me. Please, do... else, I'll... when it's safe.'_ was what she managed to hear but the sound kept dropping during certain words. Her face fell when all she could hear was whimpering from Kev and chuckles from the guards as if their were bullying him for their own sick pleasure.

_'Please keep strong. We are coming.'_ she reminded him and she had to force herself to cut the communication by opening her eyes and quickly focusing on something else, but not before a crash was heard over the communication followed by a haunting scream from Kev. She couldn't bear it anymore, but she felt awful for leaving him alone again but she opened her eyes and quickly got off her bed and concentrated on what was going on outside. The market was in full swing, kids played outside and it saddened her that Kev never got the chance to play like they were or she did when she was their age; and now he could barely live his adult life either.


	12. Chapter 12

Kev cowered back into the corner of the cell. A large red mark covered almost the entirety of his right cheek and his lip was cut open from one of the guards' ring scratching him as he was hit. He tried not to touch it so he had to try and ignore the stinging sensation from it. He started to think that while Rodor was away, the guards would stop, but they hadn't, if anything they had got worse because they didn't have the King to put a stop to his torture.

The guards opened the door to his cell again and stood over him, “Please, no more!” he weakly pleaded, his eyes struggling to stay open with tiredness. The guard laughed at him again, and raised his hand in the air and Kev immediately thought he was about to be hit again so he curled up tightly in the corner. “No!” he yelled as the guards hand came crashing towards him but it was swiped away at the last minute. Kev's terror was an amusement to them, like a toy that never wore out for them.

Mithian walked to the cell door and saw the two guards stood over him, “That's enough, leave him alone.” she ordered but they just looked at her with a unsettling smile before turning back to him and taunting him further, “I will not ask you again, get away from him.”

The guards reluctantly left him alone, and let the princess in. “No, please, I don't want anyone close, stay back!” he insisted, holding out his hand to keep the distance.

She crouched down, the bottom of her dress catching some of the mud, “Let me look at you, brother.” she said and he shook his head violently, burying it into his lap. “We must get you out of here.”

“At this rate...” he replied as he lifted his head and wiped the tears from his eyes, “I don't think there would be much point.” he continued hopelessly.

Mithian lowered her head sadly, wanting to reach out to him but knowing it was distress him. He shuffled further into the corner until there was no room left. His arms were aching from the torture but now they were pressed hard against the wall and he seemed more happier with the less freedom he had; that way, he'd feel less of the torture after affects. “I've told you to stop speaking like that. It's not what your Morgana would want.”

Kev scoffed, “She's not my Morgana. At least not yet.” he responded with a sad smile remembering all he could about her. He dark black, wavy hair falling just below her shoulders to compliment the dark green dress he remembered most. Her voice was what he tried to focus on the most, even though it broke his heart to even think of her, but he had to try and remind himself of her telling him to keep strong, because that's all that was helping him do so.

“What do you mean 'not yet'?” she smiled as she looked back to him.

He couldn't help but smile back, “I love her, my lady. But... she does not deserve me.” his voice trailed off. “She deserves better but doesn't see it.”

“Maybe because she loves you. I saw that when she came here.”

Shaking his head, Kev became a little more relaxed and allowed himself to shuffle away from the wall a little more, “I don't know. I like to think she does, but I still don't see how anyone could love me.”

“Stop.” Mithian ordered calmly, reaching out to him, “You deserve to be loved. Morgana loves you, your friends at Camelot love you, and so do I, brother.”

Kev looked at her, the light shining through the hole in the wall to lighten the blue in his eyes, “But you father...” he began to say, not even able to bring himself to see the king as his own father. 

She shook her own head and stepped even closer to him before taking hold of his hands and  
pulling them so he sat facing her rather than to his side, “After what I have seen, I don't care about what he think about my feelings to you.” she told him and then smiled, “You are my family, no matter what and I cannot stand by and watch any longer when I know you are down here suffering at his hands.”

Licking his lips, Kev looked down to his trembling hands as he tried to hide the quivering chin that any kindness would bring him. He was never used to people being nice to him when all he knew was torture, “You will likely be disowned if you fight for me.” he reminded her.

“After what he has done to you, he doesn't deserve me. You do.”

Footsteps approached the cell and the both turned to them. Kev's immediate instinct was to cower back into the corner, but Mithian placed her hand on his knee which stopped him from doing so as much, “Your father is approaching the castle.”

Kev suddenly looked terrified all over again thinking he had another day of peace at least, “He's not due back for another day at least.” was her panicked response but all the guards did was shrug. 

She let go of his hands, and stood up. His head shook as he looked up to her, “No, please don't leave me with them.” he begged with his hands lifted back up towards her like a child who wanted to be cradled.

The Princess looked to the guards, “If you touch another hair on his head, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Do you understand?” She asked and they nodded and stepped away from the cell door so she could leave and they closed the cell behind her, both on the outside. Mithian turned back to Kev, “You shall not be harmed any more, I promise you.”

The prisoner smiled, hoping it was true and the guards weren't happy with their new order but they obliged anyway. As she approached the castle floor from the dungeons, Rodor could tell where she had been and looked angrily at her, but before he could speak she kept her distance as she got in first with her opinions, “You horrible, disgusting man. Your own son down there since he was a kid? How could you?”

“Mithian...” he tried to reason as he stepped forward.

“No!” she rejected, “You don't deserve me as your daughter any longer, not when you have an amazing, brave son down there that you have tortured all his life. Regardless of what his mother passed to him, he is YOUR son! You're the only father he has ever known and you have broken him and you do not even care. When he gets out of here, and he will, I will be going back with him to Camelot. I do not wish to stay here with you.”

She did nothing else but walk away from him, wiping a tear that fell from her cheek. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but he clearly her father wasn't the man she once thought. 

*** 

There was only one guard that Mithian could trust; the one that stood outside her door every day between 19:00 and 07:00 and one she knew would never harm anybody. Sitting at her dresser, she took the ink pot, quill and paper from the draw and began writing a letter..

When she was done, she quietly opened the door and handed the letter to him, “I need you to get this to Camelot and to the King's ward. Do not let my father know, and do not let anyone take it off of you.” she ordered. The guard nodded in response and took the letter and hid it within his uniform before making his way to deliver the message.

Going back inside, she bolted the door shut to ensure that her father didn't try and talk to her. She changed her mind when she thought of a better idea and left her room to make her way down to the dungeons. “You may leave. Your services down here are no longer required.” she told the guards and they began to walk away, “Before you go, open this door.” she requested and one of the guards did so.

Kev tried to stand up, but he was too drained. She walked to him, and sat him back down on the bed before she joined him, “I cannot break you out, brother. But I have sent word to Morgana that we need to get you out as soon as possible. Maybe Arthur has a plan after all and they will put it into action soon. For now, I will stay here with you. If father wishes to harm you, he'll have to harm me too, and believe me, he won't do that.”

He licked his lips again as he lowered his head, looking back down to the healing cuts to his wrist, “Why are you helping me?” he asked with a little whimper.

She looked sad that he would even ask the question, “You are my little brother, you do not deserve this and I am sorry that you have had to deal with that man all of your life. If I had known I would have gotten you out sooner.”

There was a shake of his head, “No, you wouldn't have.”

Mithian took his hands in hers again, “Brother, why do you not see how much love you are worthy of?” she asked him and placed her hand lovingly on his cheek. “Because you are worthy of so so much.” she continued quietly and leaned her forehead closer to press to his.

He took quivering breaths, trying to deal with the cold that began to seep through his bloodstream, “What do we do now?”

“We wait.” was her reply. “I'm going to stay here with you. It's probably best to let Arthur do his plan and I will come with you.”

He shook his head again, “No, he's already done enough to me, if you go against him, helping someone with magic, he will probably hurt you too.” he replied with a slight tremble to his voice as he tried to push through the sudden bout of cold that soar through them.

She couldn't help but laugh a little at his comment, “I'd like to see him try. Even if we have to go elsewhere, I will make sure you will be with Morgana.” Mithian smiled to him and even hearing her name still gave him butterflies.

They both shuffled back on the bed and leaned against it, Mithian lifted her arm and pulled Kev into her. She wished she could remove the chains from him, but she couldn't and they rattled as he was brought into her. Kev looked aimlessly ahead of him as she stroked her hand back and forth through his hair as he slowly fell asleep with his head on her lap.

She didn't stop stroking her hand through his hair, and his eyes kept opening and closing as he struggled to drift off properly, “I saw a sweet and seemly sight, a blissful burd, a blossom bright.” she sung to him, “That morning made and mirth among.”

Kev pressed his palms together and slowly moved them underneath his head for extra comfort as it was how he was always used to sleeping.

Mithian couldn't help but keep stroking through his locks, “Lullay lullow, lullay lully, beway bewy.” her soothing voice sung more and Kev heard every word, “Lullay lullow, lullay lully.” then she hummed before the last line, “Sleep softly now.” she said with a small whisper. 

Looking down, Kev slept more peacefully than he ever has done since returning to this place and there was even a hint of a smile as he did so. As his head was settled in her lap, she managed to get a closer look at the cuts and bruises that the guards had inflicted on him and it just made her even more angry. Then she noticed the crinkled and reddened skin on his neck, past his collar and she knew it was some kind of burn so she couldn't help but wonder how many other injuries she couldn't see that their father had inflicted on him. A few little hums and murmurs came from Kev as he slept close to her and though she wasn't used to being down here as she was the Princess of the castle, she would much prefer to be down her than anywhere else.


	13. Chapter 13

The guard eventually arrived in Camelot and handed the letter personally to Morgana as nobody else could be trusted to deliver it. He knocked on her chambers door and she answered, taking the letter from his hands and he bowed to her before immediately leaving.

She opened the letter and read it aloud to herself, “My dear Morgana, my father has returned to Nemeth and I wish for Kev to be out of the dungeons as soon as it is possible. If Arthur has a plan, please carry it out as soon as you can. I will be accompanying you back to Camelot for good. Best wishes, Mithian.” she read.

As soon as she finished, she rushed to Arthur's chambers and almost immediately shoved the letter into his face, “What is this?” Arthur frowned but Morgana snatched it back and walked straight pass him into the room. Merlin was again doing his servant duties but stopped when she entered.

She snatched it back, pointing to the page, “It's a letter from Mithian. She says you have to carry out the escape tonight. Rodor is back and she needs you to do it as soon as possible. She wants to help him.”

“Well, that's great.” Merlin responded but Arthur couldn't help but show his concern with a huge sigh. “What's wrong now?” the sorcerer asked, becoming fed up with the prince's negativity.

Arthur looked to Morgana then turned to his servant, “Nothing, I'm just worried about rushing it.” he admitted, leaning onto the table. 

She walked to him, her eyes pleading with him, “Arthur, I beg of you, please, I cannot bear to be without him much longer.” she begged, the tears glistening over her eyes, and Arthur saw them clear as day. He couldn't say 'no' any longer, as much as he wanted to leave it another day, getting Kev back was first priority now.

He stared at her for a moment longer before looking to Merlin who looked hopeful that he would come to the right decision, “Fine.” he sighed, “I will begin preparing the men.”

“I'll come with you.”

“No,” Arthur shook his head and put his hand to her chest to stop her moving, “I need you to stay here, keep my father busy. If he finds out what we're doing, he will put a stop to it.” he ordered her and Morgana knew he was right and took a step back from him, sitting down on the bed.

“He's really coming home?” she asked with an emotional chuckle.

Arthur smiled and crouched down to her, “I promise, we will bring him home.” he replied as he cupped her cheek. “Come on, Merlin, we have an escape to plan.” he called and Merlin put down the bedding in his hands and placed them on the bed before following Arthur out of the room.

Standing up, Morgana left Arthur's chambers and returned to her own. She took out a different dress from the wardrobe and put it on behind the screen in her room. Then after that, she left her chambers and went to Uther, “What can I do for you, Morgana?”

“I thought we could have a walk on the hills, My Lord.” she suggested with a little smile, though her intentions weren't as happy as she was making out. “I could do with the air and I enjoyed it last time. Please?” she smiled again and Uther joined her in the excitement.

He had just returned from an errand so was already changed, “Are you sure?” he frowned and she nodded enthusiastically in response. Uther walked towards the door and stopped when he reached her, holding out his arm for her to latch on to.

Merlin, Gwen, Gaius and Arthur stood watching as Morgana took off with Uther, and she knew that her task was to keep him away as long as possible. She gave them a little smile and she had to keep her cool, despite knowing that she'd be seeing Kev by dusk.

Two guards standing watch at the entrance to the castle made sure they had left and waited a few moments before gathering inside with Arthur. He gave his orders; as he distracted Rodor, the guards would quietly take down those of Nemeth while they release Kev from the dungeons. The prince knew it was risky, but it was the best chance they had, and Arthur needed to see Morgana smile again; plus, he knew it would make every one else happy to know he was safe.

They all went down in the stables, except Gaius and Gwen who waited back at his chambers for Kev to return as they knew injuries would need to be tended to. “Kev's horse, we should take him.” Merlin suggested as he walked towards the horse and gave him a stroke. 

“Of course, you ride him.” Arthur replied as he sorted his own horse. Merlin nodded and fixed up Tyrion quicker than ever, ready to rescue his friend. 

It took a while to get to Nemeth, but they hoped Morgana now knew the timings and she was still keeping him busy in anyway she could. Mithian was waiting outside for them and helped them the best she could but she wanted to wait outside for them; just so she could hold him as long as she could and she had a less chance of being spotted if she stayed outside.

As the knights stormed the castle, Merlin immediately rushed down to the cells, with three Camelot guards following behind. The guards already at Nemeth at Kev's cell cared little for him or his well-being and was sat in one of the empty cells playing card games on the bed. But they needed the keys, and they knew that despite not caring, they had a duty to the King so it would be a tough challenge.

Merlin had to be careful and he knew it, “We need to distract the guards, get them out here so two of you can quietly take them down.” he instructed and looked around for some places the guards could hide in waiting just before the distraction hit and they could take them down just after. He pointed to two separate directions, and two guards went close to the cell, and the other went to the bottom of the steps. Looking towards some lose stone bricks near the two Camelot guards, he concentrated on them, “Gewicad ge stanas!” he whispered as they suddenly fell to the ground. 

The guards rushed out, and Kev jumped at the noise. The two guards with Merlin near the cell sprung into action and grabbed their necks, squeezing them until they passed out before grabbing the keys and lobbing them over to Merlin who quickly opened Kev's cell.

Kev was squished deep into the corner, taking as little room as he could. “Kev!” Merlin exclaimed as he rushed forward but Kev's fear was more than he could take and he shuffled away, making himself even smaller. “Kev, it's okay, we're here to get you out, I promise. Come on.” he said with his hands upon his body. The terrified prisoner turned to Merlin, his eyes rimmed red with tears streaming down his cheek and the saltiness hitting an open wound to his lip, making him wince a little.

Relaxation slightly returned to Kev and he turned a bit closer to Merlin. He tried to stand but he was shaky on his feet. “Chains.” he weakly mumbled and lifted his hands slightly. Merlin had the keys and found the right one to unlock them giving Kev the relief he had wanted for so long. He no longer felt trapped, but he knew he still needed to get out and away from the castle.

Nemeth's guards were still out cold and Merlin helped Kev stay on his feet by holding him up with one of the guards taking his other side. As they began to appear at the top of the stairs, the guards began to slowly make their way out. Arthur was stood by the door in one of the rooms with King Rodor and he kept an eye out without drawing attention to himself and saw them all make their way out of the castle.

Mithian was waiting outside; her father believed her to have gone to bed and as soon as she saw Kev, she hugged him tightly. He almost collapsed onto her, but she was strong and held him up and all she could feel was his shoulders shaking violently as he broke down in tears, “It's okay, he can't hurt you any more.” his sister soothed, stroking the back of his head. “You're safe now, I promise.”

His weak state and they helped him on Tyrion who they had brought with them in the hope that he could comfort Kev; and it seemed to work. As soon as he was placed on the horse, Kev leaned down and placed his head into the on to Tyrion's body before running his palm over him, “Hello, mate, it's been a while.” he said, though it was more a comment for himself, a little extra comfort. 

After a few minutes, Athur rushed out, and jumped on his horse. Merlin leaped onto Tyrion and Kev wrapped his arms around his waist. Holding out his hand, Arthur waited for Mithian to grab hold so he could help pull her up and along with the other guards on their horses, they began their way back to Camelot.

“Hey!” they could hear Rodor shout in the background before the chaos of the escape started to follow them as he gathered his knights and guards to chase them. The fear came over Kev again and Mithian could sense it, Arthur and Merlin made sure they rode their horses pretty close and she reached out her hand to her younger brother to which he immediately took the opportunity. He'd never had a friend, apart from an imaginary one he had in his cell as a child; and the only family he knew growing up tortured him rotten. Now he had a sister who seemed to love him like he'd always wanted.

*** 

Morgana and Uther arrived back, “You go inside, I could do with some more air.” she insisted with a smile and Uther obliged silently before going back inside. She began to pace anxiously, just waiting to see Arthur and the group. The air was getting colder, the sun was slowly beginning to set and she was close to giving up and going inside. Just as she turned to returned to the castle, she saw the tops of the horses coming towards her..

Her eyes darted over the people coming closer, yet she couldn't see Kev, until Merlin came into her eye shot and she saw a tired and weary Kev cuddled into Merlin's back. Suddenly, a wave of emotion hit her, and she broke down into tears, collapsing to the floor before Arthur – who had jumped off his horse – ran up to her and managed to pick her back up. “It's okay, Morgana.”

“How is he?” she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned against the walls of the castle entrance.

Arthur couldn't help but smile a little, knowing she was just about to be reunited with Kev. “He's okay, exhausted, bashed up, but he's safe now.” he responded. Arthur looked over to the rest of the group who had finally reached them and Merlin got off Tyrion before helping Kev off. 

He was still weak on his feet and standing up for too long made his tired legs ache even more. Despite that he stood along for a moment, looking at Morgana as he looked at him. Then a smile slowly appeared on his face just before she ran up to him. His arms widened and she rushed into him, squeezing herself lightly against his body as they enveloped each other in a deep hug. “I've missed you.” he whispered through a slightly pained toned.

“I've missed you too.” she replied, and broke away from him to give him a bright smile.

Kev looked down to her and began to caress her face while her hands stayed pressed to his hips to keep him standing. Morgana's smile never faded when she looked to him. “You have no idea how much I've missed that beautiful smile.” he gushed. His hand moved down to the curls of hair in front of her ears that had been purposely left out of her high ponytail and he just couldn't stop smiling at her. 

The smile suddenly turned to a wince of pain and everyone began to realise they were still out in the open and they had to get indoors. Gaius was waiting in his chambers so Arthur sent the guards back to their duties and he, Merlin, Mithian and Morgana accompanied Kev to get checked out by the physician.

They managed to get him away without being seen by anyone who would tell Uther, but they were still aware that Rodor wasn't far behind. Gwen and Gaius were expecting him and immediately rose when the door opened. Morgana and Mithian held firmly, but lightly onto him as they walked closer to Gaius, “Kevin, my boy!” he greeted with his arms out to bring him in straight for a hug. It was only a quick one before he broke away to look him up and down, “Let's take a look at you. Merlin, get him some clean clothes.”

Merlin rushed to his room to collect some of his clean clothes and handed them to Gaius who pointed to the table and the clothes were placed down on it. After pressing his hands over Kev's skin, he looked at him, “I don't think anything is broken. I can give you something for the pain if you need it.” Gaius informed but Kev shook his head.

“I just need sleep, lots of it, and I'm sure I'll be right as rain.” Kev replied as he changed his clothes. Firstly though, he needed to eat, so Gaius placed a bowl of soup in front of him. He hated soup really, but all he ever got in prison was bread, and he was lucky to receive that so soup was a welcome change, even if he didn't like it.

Morgana was worried even just watching him eat, just seeing how much pain he was in when she visited made her worry about him doing the simplest things, though it was obvious he could handle himself. He finished the soup quickly, eating as if he hadn't had a proper meal in ages, which he hadn't. Arthur walked towards the table he was sat on and Kev looked up, “I have to get back to the castle, but I'm glad we've got you out of there. I assure you that you won't be returning.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” he replied, “And please give thanks to your guards. I could not be more grateful to all of you.”

“You're welcome. Get some sleep and I will make sure that your father is put in his place when he inevitably gets here.” Arthur said and Kev's face fell. Being back made him forget that Rodor wasn't far behind them when they escaped, and he was forever in fear of being dragged back down to the dungeons. Arthur lowered his head as he turned to leave.

Gaius' chambers was getting crowded for those sleeping there, and he looked around the room. “Kev can sleep in Merlin's bed, Merlin can sleep on the floor. Mithian can sleep in my room, I will make up a bed in here.” Gaius suggested and looked to Morgana.

“I don't want to leave Kev. I'll sleep in Merlin's bed with him. If he doesn't mind of course.” she responded, giving Kev a smile as he squeezed her a little closer to him. 

The physician smiled himself, happy with the plan and Gwen grabbed her cape from the coat stand, “I will leave you all to it.” she announced as she fastened the large piece of cloth around her neck, “I'm glad you're safe, Kevin. Get some rest.”

The young boy nodded with a smile and she too left the room, leaving those spending the night at Gaius' chambers. Morgana saw how tired Kev had become since returning and looked up to him, “You look shattered, we should get you to bed.” she recommended and started to move towards the room with him. Kev couldn't help but hold on to his ribs as he was still in some pain from the beatings but the discomfort was only when he moved, particularly walking so fought through it. Moving the covers from the bed, she lowered him down slowly and he lifted his feet before covering him and kissing his forehead while stroking his hair.

She moved to leave the room, “Hey.” he called and took the covers off himself again. Morgana turned back as he shuffled a little to the side of the bed, “I thought I was getting company tonight.” he smirked and his smile was one thing she had missed about being close to him so it was she couldn't resist walking back to the bed and climbing into the space Kev had left for her.

There was a huge feeling of comfort being back into each other's arms, and it was the first time spending the evening together. It felt right for them both and she wrapped her arms lightly around the front of his waist while his arm wrapped around the back of her and hooked on her arm. Kev didn't remember the last time he slept soundly in a bed, even though it was only days since he was last back here, though it had felt like years.

Seeing Morgana again made them both forget how they had left things and it meant a lot to him that she didn't hate him for what he did. Morgana struggled to sleep, but felt the calm breathing from Kev's chest on her head and looking up to him confirmed that he had fallen asleep almost instantly after having her in his arms.


End file.
